Hechiceras: El Legado
by Sanlolia
Summary: ...creía haber experimentado en el pasado lo que era el verdadero miedo, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con la sensación que en esos momentos envolvía su cuerpo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.  CAPITULO 2 PT 2 ¡FINALMENTE SUBIDO!
1. Prologo

_**San Francisco, Agosto 13 del año 2023.**_

_Un chico de unos 18 años de edad, cabello castaño y tez clara, entraba por una hermosa puerta de caoba a una pequeña, pero no por ello poco elegante casa victoriana._

_El joven, que vestía de jeans, tenis y playera azul cielo, dejo su mochila azul oscura en el suelo, portando una sonrisa en su rostro, pues había sido su primer día en la Universidad y todo había salido de maravilla._

_El chico de ojos claros camino por el pasillo, pasando aquel antiguo reloj que a pesar de ser destruido varias veces aún se mantenía en pie, antes de llegar a la sala y avanzar hacia la cocina, estaba ansioso por contarles todo a sus padres, pero más que nadie, deseaba poder contarle con lujo de detalle todo a su hermano mayor._

_Sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de la cocina su sonrisa se desvaneció, pues pudo escuchar como sus padres estaban discutiendo. _

_Él ya había escuchado a sus padres discutir antes, no muchas veces, pero si las suficientes y jamás su madre había sonado tan histérica y molesta como ahora. Esto le hizo preguntarse, qué podría haber pasado para poner a sus padres en semejante situación, pues su padre tampoco se quedaba atrás en la discusión._

_Decidiendo acercarse un poco más para ver sí así podía enterarse de lo que ocurría, el pobre chico quedo en shock, incapaz de creer lo qué oía…_

_¡CÓMOES QUE NO SABEN DONDE ESTA!- rugió molesta su madre_

_YA TE LO DIJE UNA Y MIL VECES, SIMPLEMENTE NO APARECE- grito su padre_

_ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, NO PUDO HABER DESAPARECIDO ASÍ COMO ASÍ-_

_PODRÍA-_

_EL NUNCA HARÍA ALGO ASÍ-_

_¿Y CÓMO PUEDES ESTAR TAN SEGURA? YA SABES QUE EL…-_

_NO TE ATREVAS A TERMINAR ESA FRASE- lo interrumpió su madre con ojos llorosos –POR QUÉ SI LO HACES, no me extrañaría que se haya marchado…- termino ella mirando el suelo_

_QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO-_

_¡TU SABES LO QUE QUIERO DECIR!- gritó su madre molesta –TU Y ELLOS- dijo haciendo un gesto para señalar arriba –SIEMPRE LO ESTAN JUSGANDO, CRITICANDO, REGAÑANDOLO INCLUSO CUANDO NO HA HECHO NADA Ó CUANDO NO ES CULPABLE-_

_NO ME CULPES POR ELLO SABES BIEN QUE ÉL NECESITA…-_

_NO, NO ME VENGAS DE NUEVO CON ESO DE QUE NO PODEMOS TRATARLO COMO A LOS DEMÁS SOLO POR SER TAN PODEROSO, ACASO NO CREES QUE LE DEBEN ALGO DESPUES DE LO QUE LE HICIERÓN A LOS 11 AÑOS, Y TODO LO DEMAS, especialmente lo ocurrido con Keila y Erica, ES QUE ACASO NO VEN QUE APENAS TIENE 21-_

_Yo…- empezó su padre a tratar de disculparse_

_Olvídalo, es solo que… no hablo conmigo antes de irse, no se dónde esta, ó si esta bien, ni siquiera…-rompió en llanto –se despidió…-_

_El joven de cabello castaño y ojos claros, no podía creerlo, se encontraba pálido y sin poder moverse de la impresión._

_Se había ido, su hermano se había marchado, cuando apenas esa mañana habían desayunado juntos, lo había acompañado a la Universidad y despedido con entusiasmo, diciéndole que lo vería en casa cuando volviera de clases pues quería que le contara todos los detalles de su primer día de clases._

_No podía ser verdad, su hermano no podía simplemente haber decidido irse y desaparecer así, bueno sí podría haberlo hecho, pero no es algo que su hermano haría, bueno si consideramos las veces que decidió quería conocer Japón, Rusia y México, y en menos de un minuto ya no estaba, era posible que su hermano mayor hiciera eso, sin embargo él sabía que su hermano jamás se iría sin el ó sin dejar una de sus notas: __"Estaba aburrido y cómo no estabas decidir ir a Japón, avísales a mamá y papá. _

_P.D. Regreso para la cena, te traeré algo"_

_Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de cuando sus padres salieron de la cocina, para encontrarlo ahí parado…_

_Antes, de que pudieran decir cualquier cosa, el chico corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a la habitación de su hermano solo para encontrarla limpia y ordenada, sin las ya comunes ropas y cosas de su hermano tiradas por el suelo y cama, además de la falta de la portátil de su hermano, eso fue suficiente para confirmarle lo que ya sabía pero no quería creer, era verdad se había ido sin decirle nada, si despedirse, como sí no fuera importante, como sí los sentimientos de su hermano menor no le importaran, como si no le importará…_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Boston, Massachussets, 3 años después**

Una densa neblina, que parecía haberlo cubierto todo por largas horas, empezaba a despejarse dejando ver una bahía, una que otra embarcación y bodegas a lo lejos.

Más al fondo se puede notar la ciudad despertando, mientras el sol sale, las calles algo transitadas empiezan a congestionarse al igual que las aceras, solo que en lugar de un mar de autos, allí yace un mar de personas. Sin embargo un poco más lejos de la ciudad, en los suburbios la mañana estaba comenzando en contraste con la ciudad, de una forma tranquila.

De entre todas las cuadras, en la que parece ser la más tranquila y aburrida, podemos apreciar una vieja y gran casa colonial, y justo afuera de ella, en el patio se pueden apreciar varias cajas llenas de objetos, maletas, etc.…, caminando hacía a la puerta de la casa se encuentra sosteniendo unas cajas un apuesto joven de unos 21 años, cabello castaño, ojos claros y tez blanca, vestido de mezclilla, tenis, y suéter café; el cuál parece hablar con alguien por medio de un aparato ajustado a su oído.

Sí mamá, no te preocupes recibí todas mis cosas… - el chico hizo una pausa escuchando atentamente, para después rodar lo ojos – mamá… estoy bien, a simple vista se ve que es un vecindario tranquilo y seguro- hizo una pausa escuchando de nuevo atentamente, para suspirar fastidiado pocos minutos después – sí mamá, sí pasa algo te llamare inmediatamente- pausa – sí mamá, sí algo "extraño" sucediera, te llamare a ti, a la tía Phoebe, la tía Paige o el tío Coop- guardó silencio de nuevo –MAMÁ, NO PUEDO LLAMARTE TRES VECES AL DÍA, eso es ridículo- pausa- NO, no dije nada, quiero decir ehhh… tengo que irme te llamó en la noche, adiós mamá- el chico presiono un botón en el aparato en su oído- increíble…- suspiro

El joven saco una tarjeta del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, mientras sostenía las cajas con el otro brazo y con su mano libre deslizo la tarjeta verde por un lector, abriendo así la puerta.

El chico dejo las cajas en el pasillo y salio para meter las demás cosas, después de un rato y haber terminado se dio un momento para respirar y observar su nuevo hogar.

La casa al igual que por fuera se veía vieja, grande y desgastada, pero sobre todo polvorienta y vacía…

Creo que le hacen falta muebles…- murmuro para sí mismo- una buena limpieza y… unas cuantas reparaciones- continuó, contemplando a su alrededor- Claro, cómo soy taaaaaaaan bueno para las reparaciones- volteo una vez más a ver su alrededor, para luego notar la hora- ¡DIABLOS! Se me hace tarde- dicho esto tomo la tarjeta de la vieja mesita en el pasillo y salió corriendo cerrando detrás de sí-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**En Algún lugar de Europa**

Por las calles de una ciudad Europea el sol comienza a ocultarse, los comerciantes cierran sus puestos y los clubes empiezan a abrir.

En el centro de la ciudad, en una de las calles principales se puede apreciar un edificio lujoso.

En el interior hay un portero y una esplendida recepción, al parecer las habitaciones ahí son en realidad elegantes departamentos.

En el interior de uno de esos departamentos, se encuentra un joven rubio, de tez blanca y aproximadamente unos 24 años, en la habitación principal, durmiendo en una lujosa cama con sedosas sabanas.

Todo parecía paz y tranquilidad en ese momento, hasta que el reloj digital que marcaba las 3 de la tarde empezó a sonar.

El joven rubio simplemente se removió entre las sabanas molesto, tratando de alejarse del sonido, sin embargo al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano, no le quedo más opción que abrir sus ojos lenta y perezosamente, dejando ver un corte en su labio inferior (al parecer golpeado), alargando un brazo, apagó el despertador.

Trató de acomodarse y dormir de nuevo, pero al parecer fue caso perdido, pues abrió sus ojos una vez más, pero esta vez se sentó en la cama dejando ver su pecho desnudo en el cual podían notarse algunos moretones, mientras se tallaba los ojos con ambos puños y daba un gran bostezo.

Volteo a ver la habitación a su alrededor al parecer un poco confundido notando el botiquín de primeros auxilios en una de las mesitas de noche y las ropas tiradas por todos lados, un poco más despierto se inclino hacía el costado de la cama frunciendo un poco el seño debido al dolor en sus costillas, para recoger unos boxers azul marino, los cuales se puso bajo las sabana. Una vez hecho esto el joven bostezó una vez más antes de levantarse de la cama tambaleando un poco al caminar con el pie derecho cojeando, hacía la pequeña cocina integral del departamento.

Sin embargo antes de abrir el refrigerador encontró en la puerta pegada una nota, que leía lo siguiente:

"Fui a buscar algo para comer, báñate tomate los analgésicos y descansa, puedes ver la Televisión ó hacer lo que quieras, considéralo una compensación por aprovecharme de tu estado anoche ¿eh?, pero ya enserio, permanece en cama y… tranquilo ya veremos que hacemos.

Besos Joey."

¿Aprovecharse de mí?- sonrío- cómo si no lo hubiera disfrutado- abrió el refrigerador- bueno… Joey cariño, veamos que bocadillos tienes- dijo apunto de tomar algo cuando sonó el teléfono, así que con una manzana en la boca, camino lo más rápido que pudo con su tobillo lastimado de vuelta a la recamara, donde encontró su celular sonando, así que lo tomo y lo ajusto a su oído, para presionar el botón de contestar.

Bueno…- contesto masticando la manzana, mientras la sostenía con su mano izquierda, y con la otra tomaba su cartera- ¡Al! Qué gusto oír de ti, hace tiempo que no hablamos…- pausa- ¿enserio? Genial, felicidades y… de casualidad no sabrás algo de mi familia…- silencio incomodo, el joven se pasa la mano derecha por el cabello y detrás del cuello (donde se aprecia un chupetón) en lo que parece ser un gesto nervioso- no… aun no he hablado con ellos…- pausa- lo se pero… de todos modos no creo que quieran verme o saber de mi… no después de estos 3 años, probablemente me comerían vivo, eso si es que mi madre no me vuela en mil pedazos antes _literalmente…_- susurró lo ultimo, esperando la respuesta del otro lado- Wow ¿enserio?... así que el restaurante de mamá salio en el Times genial,… Penélope ya tiene novio y Harry se graduó… vaya como pasa el tiempo- pausa larga- Dices que mi hermanito entró a Harvard, eso SÍ que es impresionante… y se mudo a Boston por su cuenta ¿eh?- silencio- nooo… no creo ir a visitarlo, seguramente no querrá verme _y no lo culpo_- susurró- ¿uh? Que dónde estoy, hmmm… creo que en Marruecos ó algo así ¿por?-

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera escuchar la respuesta de su interlocutor fuertes golpeteos resonaron en la puerta haciendo que diera un pequeño salto del susto

JOEY, ABRE LA PUERTA SABEMOS QUE ESTA CONTIGO- gritó una voz ronca golpeando la puerta con mayor fuerza

¡Maldición!- exclamo el joven nerviosamente, viendo a su alrededor buscando alguna salida- No, no pasa nada Al solo…- dijo mientras se apresuraba lo más que podía a recoger sus ropas y el golpeteó en la puerta aumentaba al punto de casi tirar la puerta

ABRE LA PUERTA JOEY, SE QUE ESTAN AHÍ, ASÍ QUE MÁS VALE QUE ABRAS Y NOS DES AL CHICO AL MENOS QUE QUIERAS SUFRIR TU TAMBIEN LAS CONSECUENCIAS-

Genial…- murmuró sarcásticamente poniéndose una playera verde bosque encima, terminando de vestirse, para proceder a buscar sus tenis y mochila

ES LA ÚLTIMA ADVERTENCÍA JOEY- gritó la voz mientras se escuchaba una especie de aparato eléctrico violando la cerradura

Al, mira tengo que colgar surgió algo pero… luego te llamó- dijo mientras tomaba un trozo de papel y garabateaba una nota- qué… por supuesto que no estoy en problemas…- silencio, voltea a ver nerviosamente la puerta- bueno… tal vez tengo un pequeño problemita, pero…- pausa, escucha atentamente para luego parpadear sorprendido- No… Al, no puedo pedirte eso ó aceptar tu ayuda, estos no son precisamente sujetos "comunes" sí sabes a lo que me refiero… pero sabes, talvez sí visite a mi hermanito después de todo- dijo antes de desconectar la llamada pues la puerta acababa de ser abierta.

La puerta se abrió con un fuerte estruendo dando paso a cinco sujetos vestidos completamente de negro, entrando rápidamente al departamento yendo directamente a la habitación, solo para observar parte del destello de una luz azul-blanca y encontrar la habitación vacía.

Un hombre pelirrojo de unos 30 años ó algo por el estilo qué parecía ser el líder se acerco a la cama pasando la mano por encima de las sabanas, y al voltear la palma encontró en ella restos de aquella luz azul-blanca

Estuvo aquí- le aseguro a sus compañeros volteándolos a ver, mostrándoles la mano-

Sí- respondió otro sujeto de poco más de 2m de altura- pero escapo- dijo mostrándole la nota al pelirrojo

"Joey: gracias por todo, pero nuestros amigos se aparecieron en tu departamento así que tuve que irme, pero no te preocupes tengo una idea para que no me encuentren y… pues dudó mucho que nos veamos de nuevo, así que quiero que sepas que no te culpo por nada, así que no debes culparte, lo que ocurrió tarde o temprano iba a suceder, es como una maldición familiar, así que no te angusties ¿de acuerdo?, en fin a pesar de todo me la pase bien así que cuídate ¿OK?" 

El sujeto pelirrojo cerró el puño, arrugando la nota y volteo a ver a sus compañeros con fuego en los ojos (literalmente) que desapareció al instante para volver a ser azules

No se preocupen tarde ó temprano lo atraparemos y lo haremos pagar- dijo con decisión

¿Qué haremos con Joey?- pregunto otro de los sujetos cuyo cabello es completamente negro y tez morena

Nada por el momento- respondió el pelirrojo- talvez nos sea de ayuda en el futuro- dijo quemando la nota con las manos antes de desaparecer en un parpadeo, al igual que sus compañeros.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Boston, Massachusetts. ****Control Académico, Harvard**

Christopher Perry Halliwell- llamó la secretaría desde su escritorio al joven de cabellos castaños y ojos claros que estaba en los suburbios, quien al parecer estaba al borde del aburrimiento

Sí…- respondió el joven acercándose a la secretaría

Estas aquí para ver lo de la clase Elite de la Dra. Robinson-

Sí, por eso estuve esperando durante SEIS horas- respondió Chris entre dientes al parecer molestó

Bueno pues vera joven Halliwell- respondió la secretaría ignorando por completó su tono- la Dra. No ha llegado y no sabemos a qué hora llegará-

Bien… podría decirme cuando y donde podría verla- preguntó Chris tratando de mantener la calma

Pues no sabría decirte con seguridad, pero prueba mañana en el laboratorio- le respondió la secretaría

Gracias- respondió entre dientes, dando medía vuelta para salir de ahí de una vez por todas

No, había siquiera terminado de atravesar el patio de la Universidad, murmurando cosas de secretarías ineficientes, perdida del tiempo, etc. Cuando se fue hacía tras pues al no fijarse por dónde iba choco con otra persona, a la cual envió al suelo

Discúlpeme, lo siento mucho, no veía por dónde iba- dijo Chris ayudando a la Sra., a levantarse y recoger sus cosas-

No te preocupes, yo tampoco me fije por dónde iba- le respondió la mujer de unos 50 años cabello rojizo, tez blanca y ojos verdes que vestía con un pantalón negro una blusa verde clara y una bata blanca de laboratorio

¿Dra. Robinson?- preguntó Chris depuse de verla bien de frente

Sí…- respondió ella

¿La Dra. Sara Robinson?- volvió a preguntar tratando de asegurarse

Sí, se te ofrece algo- le pregunto

¿Ah?- preguntó confundido antes de sacudir la cabeza – Sí, soy Christopher Halliwell y he estado esperándola casi todo el día, por que quería saber sí tendría un espacio para mi en su clase Elite- dijo él

Ahhh… Christopher Perry Halliwell ¿verdad?- preguntó la Dra., a lo cual Chris solo asintió- sí ya leí tu solicitud y biografía, y créeme qué será un placer tenerte en mi clase-

¿Enserió?- pregunto incapaz de creerlo

Sí- sonrío ella- ahora sí me disculpas tengo que irme, debo entregar unas cosas-

Claro, gracias Dra., le aseguró que no lo lamentara

La Dra. simplemente lo despidió con una sonrisa, sin embargo cuando Chris estuvo fuera de su vista volteo a verlo de nuevo.

Estoy segura de que no lo lamentare- sonrío con un misterioso brillo en los ojos

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**Centro de Boston**

De todas las calles sobre pobladas de la ciudad, un grupo de 4 amigos sale de un club nocturno, dos chicas y dos chicos de entre 20 y 25 años de edad.

Hablan ruidosa y rápidamente, mientras ríen, fuera del club por unos minutos hasta despedirse después.

Uno de los chicos decide acompañar a las chicas, mientras que el otro se marcha en sentido contrario.

El joven de cabellos y ojos oscuros, que se marchó por su cuenta caminaba distraídamente por las calles cuando…

¡AUXILIO!- escucho a alguien gritar desesperadamente

El joven corrió hacia un oscuro callejón en el cual las sombras parecieron envolverlo

¡AHHH!- su grito resonó por aquellas oscuras calles

_**X**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

_**x**_

**Boston, Suburbios**

Christopher Halliwell caminaba por las calles de los suburbios hacía su casa después de un largo y tedioso día, cuando se detuve repentinamente al notar algo fuera de lo común.

La gran casa colonial se encontraba con las luces encendidas, eso alerto a Chris inmediatamente, pues el no había dejado las luces encendidas ya que no funcionaban, así que corrió hacia la casa.

Una vez hubo llegado abrió la puerta lentamente y entro con extremada precaución, dispuesto a tomar al intruso desprevenido, en el camino encontró una mochila negra en el suelo, la cual no era suya.

Sin embargo al llegar a la sala no supo como reaccionar, pues en la antes vacía habitación yacía un cómodo sofá, una pantalla de plasma y en el sofá jugando unos videojuegos había un joven rubio que le parecía familiar.

- ¡CHRIS! - saludo el joven levantándose con algo de lentitud y dificultad del sofá- ya era hora de que llegaras hermanito- lo saludo

- ¡¿Wyatt?!- exclamó Chris sorprendido

¿CONTINUARA?


	2. Capitulo 1: Reencuentro

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a todos los que leyeron mi fic por tomarse la molestia y más a los que me dejarón un review verdad, eso me animo a seguirle.

perdón por la tardanza en si ya tenía el capitulo hecho pero no me gustaba como quedaba (aunque a fin de cuentas no me gusto como quedo) y luego mi lap se descompuso y me quede sin internet, entre muchas cosas más, enfin... espero que les guste que me costo mucho escribir esto jeje así que bueno...

¡AH! antes de que se me olvide algunas de las ideas y personajes de aqui las saque del sitio web Charmedsons, donde discutimos ideas sobre como nos gustaría una temporada donde Wyatt y Chris fueran los protagonistas, así que si alguien lee algun parecido o algo espero no se ofenda (la historia yo la estoy desarrollando a mi modo) enfin tengo muchas ideas para muuuuuuuuuuuuchas temporadas asi que espero me tengan paciencia y les guste mi historía.

Sin más que decir los dejo para que lean...

¡AH! CIERTO Pace Halliwell si Joey es un tio ó no tendra que descubrirlo con el tiempo jeje

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: REENCUENTRO

* * *

******

- ¡¿Wyatt?!- exclamó Chris sorprendido

- Dime, ¿traes algo de comer?- pregunto el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell ignorando por completo el tono de voz y semblante sorprendido en su hermano menor

Chris se quedo inmóvil de una pieza en el lugar en el que estaba parado, sin poder reaccionar mientras Wyatt caminaba como si nada (tratando de disimular el cojeo de su pie) pasando de largo al castaño para ver sí su hermanito había traído algo

¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- pregunto al fin saliendo de su estupor, cuando Wyatt paso por su lado hacía el pasillo, siguiéndolo. Su voz sonaba molesta

Pues… estaba por el vecindario y decidí hacerle una visita a mi hermano favorito- explico el rubio como si nada

Claro, como no se me ocurrío- respondió sarcásticamente Chris -porque habría de sorprenderme el que estés aquí después de haberte largado hace 3 años a quien sabe donde- exclamo molesto

Vaya… sigues molesto- murmuro Wyatt pasándose la mano derecha por el cabello y detrás del cuello (en su conocido gesto nervioso) pero esta vez en exasperación lanzando un suspiro mientras viraba los ojos hacia arriba

¿Qué esperabas Wyatt?- respondió Chris molesto cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse – que te recibiera con una sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, cómo el hijo prodigo que al fin vuelve a casa- respondió sarcásticamente – por que de ser así te equivocaste de lugar. Pero si vas a San Francisco estoy seguro de que mamá sí te recibirá como quieres-

Ambos hermanos permanecieron callados en un incomodo silencio. Chris quien había abierto los ojos mirando duramente a Wyatt sin cambiar de posición y este con la cabeza inclina hacía su derecha evitando a toda costa su mirada, sintiéndose culpable.

¿Qué quieres Wyatt? ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Me entere de que te habías mudado a Boston y… quise ver cómo estabas, acaso es tan difícil de creer- respondió el mayor de los hermanos con tristeza

Wyatt… yo…- Chris estaba apunto de disculparse con su hermano sintiéndose mal por como lo trato, cuando se le ocurrió algo – espera tú estas en alguna clase de problema ¿verdad? por eso estas aquí-

Acaso oyes lo que dices, de verdad crees eso- cuestiono Wyatt

No se, tu dímelo-

Yo solo…- Wyatt suspiro derrotado – BIEN sí tengo un problema, de acuerdo-

Hmmm… lo sabía, por qué más habrías vuelto-

Mira Chris, es verdad que tengo un pequeño problema, pero esa no es la única razón por la que vine. También quería verte-

Claro, después de haberte ido sin decir nada o siquiera despedirte vienes a verme, una vez pasados 3 AÑOS Wyatt, 3 AÑOS sin saber de ti, sin recibir una carta, postal ó siquiera una llamada. Vete, no te costo nada irte la primera vez y destruir nuestra familia, así que vete- respondió el castaño caminando por el pasillo hacía la cocina

Chris…- susurro Wyatt siguiéndolo

LARGO- rujio molesto enfrentándolo con una mirada llena de rencor

Chris… tienes que dejar que me quede- rogó

NO TENGO POR QUE HACER NADA, AHORA VETE- grito

ESCUCHAME- grito el rubio tomándolo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo - se que estas molesto y nada me gustaría más que explicarte…- Wyatt se detuvo de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de decirle a su hermano menor, respiro hondo – necesito quedarme aquí por un tiempo ¿OK? Solo será por un par de semanas, el tiempo suficiente para juntar algo de dinero y asegurarme de que…- se detuvo de nuevo – solo por un tiempo ¿sí? Te prometo ayudar con lo que pueda en la casa y… por favor Chris- rogó

Por que no simplemente vuelves a casa con papá y mamá- cuestiono Chris más calmado con curiosidad

No puedo volver a casa…- respondió Wyatt desviando la mirada –simplemente no puedo-

¿por qué?- pregunto Chris sintiendo que estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante, talvez el por que Wyatt se marcho en un principio

Sabes que Chris… olvídalo, tienes razón, no debí haber vuelto, no tengo derecho a estar aquí y pedirte algo-

Wyatt se alejo lentamente de su hermano menor, caminando hacía la sala fue ahí cuando Chris noto que cojeaba de un pie y al inclinarse para recoger su mochila, noto como su hermano mayor se sujetaba el torso al parecer tratando de aminorar dolor

"_Wyatt qué te paso"_- pensó viendo a su la espalda de su hermano

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a su hermano, sí había enojo, rencor y tristeza pero… también alegría de verlo bien (ó al menos con vida), amor y preocupación

¡WYATT!- lo llamo

¿Qué?- preguntó este

Sabes… te equivocaste- dijo como quien esta siguiendo el hilo de una conversación insignificante

¿en qué?- pregunto el mayor con sospecha, arqueando una ceja (y Chris pudo notar el corte en su labio inferior)

Sí tienes derecho a estar en esta casa- hizo una pausa –el abuelo nos la dejo en su testamento- completo

El abuelo murió ¿Cuándo?-

Hace 2 años- respondió Chris caminando a la sala, dirigiéndose hacía el sofá – así que si quieres puedes quedarte- continuo volteándose un momento a verlo con un destello malicioso en los ojos – pero... solo por un tiempo-

Sin decir más Chris se sentó en el sofá a ver el plasma, dejando a un Wyatt parpadeando confundido, quién reacciono unos segundos después burlonamente

No lo se Chris, sí el abuelo me dejo esta casa en su testamento también, no veo porque irme- respondió divertidamente tirándose al sofá, lanzando la mochila por encima de la cabecera

Wyatt…- susurro molesto Chris

Era broma, tranquilo- respondió este sonriéndole – ahora veamos sí hay algo bueno que ver en los canales Bostonianos- respondió acomodándose en el sofá

Por cierto Wyatt de donde salieron el sofá, plasma y videojuegos- pregunto Chris aquello que desde hace un rato le intrigaba

Ahhh… eso pues existe una pequeña cosita llamada magia y resulta que si…- trato de explicar con calma el mayor de los Halliwell preparándose por lo que sabía que vendría, cuando Chris no lo decepciono interrumpiéndolo

USASTE MAGIA, ESTAS LOCO Ó QUE, SABES QUE ES CONTRA LAS REGLAS- grito Chris incapaz de creerlo

Pues…- trató de justificarse

WYATT…- sip su hermanito no lo decepciono en definitiva era el más parecido a Piper…

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Boston, Suburbios **

Los hermanos Halliwell se encontraban en el sofá terminando de ver una vieja película llamada "Destino Final" sin entender muy bien porque según su prima Paty era TAN buena película.

Había sido un acuerdo mutuo, después de haber pedido una pizza (la cual Chris pago, pues Wyatt alego que no tenía dinero del país aún) y no encontrar nada bueno que ver en televisión (pues no tenían señal, cosa que Wyatt aseguró podía resolver con un simple movimiento de su mano, a lo cual el menor se negó rotundamente _–no debemos usar la magia para beneficio personal-_ había dicho) decidieron ver una pelicula (donde los esfuerzos de Chris resultaron ser en vano ya que Wyatt apareció unas películas con un movimiento de su mano antes de que el menor pudiera siquiera preguntarle si quería acompañarlo al videoclub).

Ahora Chris se encontraba viendo los créditos de la película con su hermano mayor dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo.

El castaño desvió su mirada del plasma para contemplar a su hermano con mayor atención, sabía que debía estar más molesto con él, y que no debió haber cedido tan fácilmente a que se quedara pero… a pesar de todo el tiempo pasado y todo lo ocurrido. Wyatt seguía siendo su hermano y… una parte de el aun creía que su hermano se había ido por una razón, que no solo se marcho porque sí y quería descubrirlo, saber porqué

Sí tan solo supiera que fue lo que hizo que te fueras entonces…- murmuro viendo fijamente a su hermano notando nuevamente el labio partido, un golpe apenas visible en la mejilla izquierda y otro corte sobre la ceja del mismo lado (que había sido ocultada por sus cabellos hasta ese momento) –Me pregunto ¿qué te paso? ¿Dónde estuviste estos 3 años? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo? ¿Por qué no te comunicaste al menos conmigo?- se pregunto triste mente, para después enojarse de nuevo. No era justo que Wyatt volviera de un día para otro y volteara su mundo boca abajo, no era justo y no iba a permitírselo otra vez

Chris se levanto de golpe del sofá logrando con ello que su hermano perdiera su apoyo y cayera de bruces al sofá

¡Auch! Chris eso dolió- se quejo Wyatt levantándose del sofá mientras sobaba su frente (justo sobre la ceja donde tenía su herida)

Me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para ir a la Universidad y buscar un compañero para la casa- respondió Chris de espaldas, sin darle tiempo a su hermano mayor para reprochar – Así que no más magia en la casa ¿OK?- el hermano menor comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras, con un Wyatt que lo seguía un tanto confundido - También deberías dormir de una vez, mañana debes buscar un empleo y arreglar algunas cosas de la casa. Te dejare una lista en la cocina- dijo subiendo las escaleras, para luego detenerse un momento a la mitad de ellas – tu habitación será la tercera a la derecha, yo estaré en la primera

Con esto dicho Chris termino de subir las escaleras y se introdujo a la primera habitación justo al lado derecho de las escaleras. Dejando a un Wyatt somnoliento y confundido

Y ahora ¿qué le paso? Juraría que hace unos minutos estábamos bien- se dijo asimismo aun viendo las escaleras por las que Chris se fue – No te preocupes Chris… prometo que no quedarme mucho tiempo- murmuro a la nada antes de tomar su mochila con dificultad (sus costillas aun le molestaban) y dirigirse a las escaleras deteniéndose al pie de ellas – tal vez Chris jamás me perdone el haberme ido, sí es así entonces nadie lo hará- se dijo subiendo las escaleras pasando por la habitación de Chris viendo la puerta cerrada con tristeza antes seguir hasta la cual sería su habitación por ahora.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Bahía De Boston**

El sol empezaba a salir por el horizonte bañando con su luz el puerto, despejando la neblina lentamente.

Poco a poco las calles se van despejando mientras son abarrotadas de personas y autos.

Más allá de la ciudad en las afueras, la gente de los suburbios empieza a levantarse también para empezar con sus actividades diarias.

En la casa más vieja del vecindario cierto castaño se acababa de despertar corriendo por la casa haciendo todo un escándalo pues se le hacía tarde.

¡Maldita sea! Se me hizo tarde, no puedo creerlo- maldecía y replicaba un Chris molesto bajando las escaleras lo más rápido que podía mientras se colocaba un suéter azul

No deberías bajar las escaleras corriendo y menos si no vez por donde vas- aconsejo sabiamente Wyatt al pie de la escalera mientras tomaba una taza de café (Wyatt bestia un pans gris y una playera blanca, estaba descalzo con el cabello todo desarreglado).

¿Qué haces despierto?- pregunto Chris corriendo por la casa al parecer buscando algo – sino mal recuerdo eres de los que toma un terremoto para levantarte- dijo

No pude dormir- dijo Wyatt encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia a la vez que levantaba algo del suelo – cambio de horario- explico pasándole a Chris su mochila él cual la tomo sorprendido

¿cómo…-

Asumí que eso buscabas- respondió el mayor de los Halliwell cortando la pregunta que sabía venía, para después acercarse a su hermano y extenderle su tarjeta (llave de la casa) y algo envuelto en la otra mano a lo cual Chris lo miro preguntando con los ojos que era eso – vas tarde pero aun así debes comer, sí quieres puedes decir que lo compraste por ahí para que no te molesten- respondió el hermano mayor

¿De dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto Chris mirándolo inquisidoramente

Que tu seas incapaz de preparar siquiera un sándwich no quiere decir que yo no haya heredado algunos genes de mamá en la cocina- respondió Wyatt con un deje de burla

Se hacer un sándwich- se defendió indignado Chris

Claro… por eso quemaste el microondas cuando metiste el queso y la salchicha aun envueltos en plástico- respondió sarcásticamente Wyatt – y a todo esto ¿porqué metiste el sándwich al microondas?- preguntó

Ehhh….- respondió Chris sudando nerviosamente – se me hace tarde- dijo finalmente tomando la tarjeta y la comida para después salir corriendo por la puerta

Ahora si se le hace tarde no- volteo a ver a su alrededor – y ahora que se supone que haga- dijo viendo el desastre que era la casa – saldré un rato, tiene mucho que no venía a Boston- y sin más que decir subió las escaleras para cambiarse

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Control Académico Harvard**

Chris se encontraba apoyado sobre el escritorio de la recepción llenando unas formas.

Ciertamente no había sido el mejor de sus días, primero que nada había llegado tarde (cómo ya se imaginaba haría) dándole una muy mala impresión a su profesor de programación, quien lo dejo pasar después de un largo sermón acerca de irresponsabilidad tan pronto en el curso (no sin antes advertirle que tendría un retardo en la lista). Después tuvo problemas para ubicar su casillero, se perdió rumbo al laboratorio de Biología y llego tarde a Física.

Y para terminar aquel día infernal, lo habían llamado de Control Académico pues al parecer había un problema con su documentación…

y qué se supone que haga- murmuro fastidiado viendo las formas de inscripción aun sin poder resolver su dilema – No puse nada sobre papá porque… la Lic. Smith quiere saber si es por que esta muerto ó mis padres son separados o qué- hizo una pausa golpeando el escritorio levemente con el bolígrafo – supongo que es algo común de deducir sí Wyatt y yo llevamos el apellido de mamá- otra pausa – me pregunto como le hizo cuando nos inscribió a la escuela… No quiero mentir y decir que papá esta muerto por que no lo esta ¿o más bien ya no?- sacudió la cabeza – bueno eso no importa, lo importante es que hacer… tal vez deba llamarle a mamá y preguntarle que hizo- hizo otra pausa considerando esa opción brevemente para luego fruncir el ceño – claro… y demostrarle así lo mucho que has crecido y como aun necesitas que mami resuelva las cosas por ti. Eso solo deja una opción…- dijo no muy alentado

Justo en ese momento entraron dos jóvenes una chica pelirroja que abrazaba a una morena (quien lloraba desconsoladamente)

Tranquila Hanna… todo estará bien ya veras- dijo tratando de consolar a su amiga, dirigiendo al sofá que había cerca mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda

Cómo puedes estar tan segura- sollozo la joven – lleva dos días desaparecido- lloro la morena

Lo se pero…- trato de hablar la pelirroja

Tu mejor que nadie sabes porque estoy preocupada Ángela, con todos esos chicos desapareciendo misteriosamente- sollozo – Jeremi desapareció tan solo 2 meses atrás-

Lo se…- se entristeció la pelirroja – pero de nada sirve que te culpes, el sabía como esta la situación y le rogaste que no estuviera fuera hasta tarde, ¿qué más podrías haber hecho?-

No lo se… talvez…-

No hay nada que puedas hacer, no pretendo ser ruda pero sí David desapareció fue por su propia culpa-

¡Ángela!- exclamo su compañera incapaz de creer lo que oía

¿Qué?- se defendió esta – es la verdad-

Dicho esto la morena se levanto entre molesta, triste e indignada, para marcharse y dejar a su amiga atrás

¡HANNA ESPERA!- grito esta corriendo tras ella-

Christopher Perry Halliwell no era de las personas que gustaba de escuchar las conversaciones ajenas, pero esas dos habían sido tan ruidosas que había sido casi imposible no escucharlas.

Personas desaparecidas… -_ "las personas desaparecen todo el tiempo"-_ se dijo asimismo tratando de restarle importancia, él lo sabía mejor que nadie después de todo Wyatt lo había hecho hace 3 años, pero… algo sobre esto no le gustaba. Tenía una sensación extraña era como si… algo no detuviera bien

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Calles de Boston, Main Street**

Wyatt había tenido el mejor día de su vida (bueno tal vez estaba exagerando pero se acercaba) desde el momento en que dejo la casa, supo que había tomado una buena decisión, él era de la clase de personas que no podían quedarse encerrados en casa TODO el día, pues al poco tiempo se sentía ansioso y enjaulado.

Había olvidado lo hermoso que era Boston, una GRAN ciudad, magnifica en realidad (o según su parecer). La ultima vez que había estado ahí, fue hace 5 años cuando él, Chris, Henry, Melinda, Samatha, Prue, Paty y Penélope; habían ido a visitar al abuelo Víctor para pasar las vacaciones con el (no en la casa que viven ahora sino en un hotel. Había sido todo un espectáculo).

"_y pensar que el abuelo ahora esta muerto. Que lleva 2 años muerto y hasta ahora me entero"- _había pensado tristemente el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell por un momento

En su recorrido por la ciudad Wyatt se encontró 300 dólares (que podía hacer o decir, era un chico con suerte), encontró un trabajo como barman por unas noches (el anterior estaba un poco indispuesto pues su novia acababa de tener su bebe, no sin unas complicaciones).

Y ahora salía de un Café con dos chicas bellísimas en cada brazo

Entonces Wyatt te veremos en la fiesta del Viernes- pregunto una preciosa rubia de ojos verdes y maravilloso cuerpo (enmarcado por una mini falda morada y una blusa blanca MUY ajustada) sacudiendo su larga cabellera coquetamente

No lo se chicas, aún no he hablado bien con mi jefe sobre el horario, así que no se si tendré ese día libre- respondió este sonriéndole encantadoramente

Anda Wyatt, no seas así- rogó su otra acompañante (una delgada pero no menos atractiva chica latina de hermosos ojos miel y cabellos oscuros)

Veré que puedo hacer- respondió guiñándoles un ojo con una sonrisa un tanto seductora

De acuerdo- respondieron ambas sonriendo – te estaremos esperando ¿sí?- dijeron ambas despidiéndose cada una dándole un beso en los labios

Bien- concordó Wyatt – definitivamente Boston es mi ciudad- sonrío animadamente

Pero justo en ese momento el día de Wyatt pareció tomar un rumbo diferente.

Cuando iba caminando, no supo porque pero volteo a ver al otro lado de la calle justo cuando un joven de unos 20 años o talvez más salía volando e impactaba con la pared de un callejón, debido aparentemente al movimiento de la mano de otro sujeto que vestía completamente de cuero negro.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio cruzo la calle corriendo dispuesto a ayudar al joven en problemas

¡OYE TU DEJALO EN PAZ!- gritó apunto de llegar al callejón solo para encontrarlo vacío una vez que dio la vuelta en la esquina para adentrarse en el –pero qué…, estaban aquí estoy seguro de eso- se quedo parado en medio del callejón viendo a su alrededor sin comprender del todo lo ocurrido – tal vez lo imagine- se dijo – después de lo de Marruecos… no sería de extrañarse pero…- después de ver una vez más a su alrededor se encogió de hombros y se encamino hacia la calle – Chris llegara a casa en cualquier momento-

Así que dicho esto Wyatt se encamino hacía la casa sin notar el par de ojos que lo observaban de entre las sombras

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa De Los Hermanos Halliwell (****N/a: así le llamare por ahora, aun no decido un nombre)**

La puerta de la casa se abre dándole paso a Chris, él cual por la expresión de su rostro se nota ha tenido un día difícil.

¡Wyatt! ¿estas en casa?- llamó buscando a su hermano mayor por la planta baja - ¡Wyatt!- grito de nuevo pues se encontró con que no había ni una sola caja desempacada

A medida que Chris caminaba por la casa se daba cuenta cada vez más de lo vacía y desordenada que se veía, solo tenían el sofá, plasma y videojuegos (que Wyatt se había negado a desaparecer haciendo pucheros y todo, como si aún tuviera 5 años) sin contar la gran cantidad de cajas por ahí y por acá

Por que se me ocurrío siquiera imaginar que haría lo que le dije- suspiro molesto y fastidiado solo para quedarse atónito al entrar al comedor

Pues frente a el se hallaba una mesa puesta y arreglada con manteles y todo. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la comida 5 estrellas que aguardaba en ella

¿De dónde salio todo esto?- se pregunto asimismo – momento…- murmuro – WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL- rugió Chris molesto – SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTES, ¿QUÉ TE DIJE SOBRE USAR MAGIA PARA BENEFICIO PERSONAL? SI CONJURASTE ESTO…-

LO CREAS O NO YO SÍ SE COCINAR- grito una voz desde la planta alta – AHORA COME Y NO MOLESTES ESTOY OCUPADO- volvió a gritar el mayor de los Halliwell, desde lo que Chris reconoció como su habitación

¿Y LOS MANTELES, LA MESA Y TODO LO DEMAS?- se vio en necesidad de preguntar sin poder confiar completamente en su hermano

¡QUÉ AHORA NO RECUERDAS NI LO QUE TRAJISTE!- fue su respuesta

Supongo que mamá guardo esto…- murmuro sentándose a comer, notando apenas que solo había lugar puesto para 1 sola persona – y a todo esto que rayos estará haciendo haya arriba…-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Habitación de Wyatt**

La habitación era sencilla de un color azul marino, con una ventana que daba hacía el patio y casa del vecino.

Solo había una cama, un closet y un escritorio; una mochila negra al pie del escritorio se encontraba abierta y algo de ropa sobre la silla frente a este

Wyatt quien vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro y una camisa manga corta del mismo color (con las mangas grises) estaba semi-acostado sobre la cama (en la cual parecía un perro y gato habían estado peleando) sosteniendo sobre sus piernas (ligeramente flexionadas hacía su abdomen) una lap top

Bien, veamos si solo es paranoia mía ó realmente algo esta sucediendo aquí- se dijo a asimismo iniciando una búsqueda

Con esto dicho el mayor de los Halliwell, comenzó a teclear frenéticamente en su lap, abriendo buscador tras buscador, en algún momento durante su investigación escucho a alguien entrar a la casa, más no se preocupo pues sabía que era Chris, aún podía sentirlo después de todos estos años y por eso sonrío. Aunque la sonrisa pronto desapareció de su rostro en cuanto Chris empezó a gritar y cuestionarlo

Y yo que pensaba bajar a comer con el…- murmuro

Decidiendo que había sido muy sabio de su parte dejar que Chris comiera mejor por su cuenta (estaba cansado de la tensión entre ellos y lo impredecible que podía ser su hermanito) continuo con su investigación.

2 horas después, al final de casi 6 horas sin descanso, después de analizar y comparar una y otra vez sus resultados, lo supo. No se había equivocado algo andaba mal y curiosamente hoy era su primer día de trabajo, justo en el lugar dónde alguien debería estar si quería detener y descubrir lo que estaba pasando

Por que no simplemente me dejan en paz…- murmuro agachando la cabeza para después levantarla con un semblante lleno de determinación – bien esto es lo ultimo, su jueguito termina hoy- y con esto dicho Wyatt se levanto con un salto de la cama (no sin antes haber dejado su lap top aun lado) se coloco unos tenis grises y fue por su chaqueta, para después salir de la habitación, olvidando cerrar la lap top, apagar la pantalla ó cerrar siquiera las paginas de búsqueda.

"**AUMENTA EL CRIMEN EN BOSTON: **Boston Massachussets 21 de Agosto del 20026.

Con este ya van 239 desaparecidos en los últimos 2 meses, la policía esta consternada y no sabe que hacer.

Las victimas parecen simplemente haber desaparecido como por arte de magia…" 

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Habitación de Wyatt 3 horas después**

Christopher Perry Halliwell abrió la puerta con sigilo, entrando lentamente a la habitación.

Tal y como lo imagino, la habitación de su hermano era todo un desastre, ropa tirada por ahí y por haya, la cama desarreglada (de seguro desde la noche anterior) y trastes sucios en el suelo ¿de dónde habían salido esos?

En fin… no es que a Chris estuviera espiando o curioseando en la habitación de su hermano mayor (después de todo ya no tenía 6 años) solo había ido a buscar algo…

Desde que llego a la casa estaba de mal humor necesitaba una computadora para hacer un trabajo y si gastaba en impresiones, no podía gastar en las horas que le tomaría investigar todo en un café Internet, así que eso solo dejaba una opción. Pedirle a Wyatt prestada su lap top (estaba seguro de que su hermano aun la tenía), el problema sin embargo radicaba en que… no había visto a Wyatt (el mayor de los Halliwell había estado encerrado en su habitación todo ese tiempo) y no era como si le importara pero… NECESITABA ESA LAP TOP, aun así no quería molestar a su hermano mayor, ya que este no había bajado cuando los candidatos a compañero de casa habían llegado y Chris había estado seguro de que Wyatt habría querido verlos junto con Chris (aunque fuera solo para fastidiarlo un rato) pero no había sido así.

Después de un buen rato el mayor de los hermanos había salido de su habitación a toda prisa, corriendo por las escaleras.

_¿A dónde vas?- __había preguntado fingiendo desinterés_

_Al centro- respondió Wyatt evasivamente para después detenerse frente a la puerta- conseguí trabajo de barman así que llegare tarde-_

_Wyatt…- había susurrado _

_¿sí?- preguntó al parecer con prisa su hermano_

_¿tienes una lap top?_

_Sí ¿por qué?- pregunto desconcertado_

_Es que necesito hacer un trabajo para la Universidad y la mía esta en reparación así que…-_

_Tómala, esta en mi cuarto sobre la cama creo- dijo Wyatt restándole importancia, cortando la explicación que Chris tanto había ensayado para que su hermano le prestara la lap _

Con eso dicho Wyatt se había marchado, lo cual es por lo que Chris se encontraba aquí buscando el dichoso aparato

¡Ahí esta!- exclamo triunfante al ver su objetivo entre las sabanas de la cama – la dejo prendida- susurro y al tocarla…

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**Un callejón oscuro, es la parte posterior de un bar, "El Punto" dice un letrero de luces rojo neón…**_

_**Lo que parece ser la puerta trasera del bar, se abre bruscamente y de ella sale Wyatt, quien luce algo agitado**_

_**¡OYE TU!- Wyatt grita con fuerza hacía al frente (buscando ser escuchado entre el bullicio) – DEJALA EN PAZ- grita molesto**_

_**Al frente un sujeto grande y moreno que viste completamente de negro se voltea sujetando fuertemente a una bonita chica morena de unos 18 ó 19 años (viste unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa naranja, su cabello largo, rizado y negro sujetado en una coqueta cola de caballo, donde unos cuantos caireles enmarcaban su rostro)la cual trataba de soltarse**_

_**El sujeto levanto una de sus manos (sujetando aun sin problemas a la chica con la mano izquierda) en la cual apareció una bola de fuego que lanzó a Wyatt**_

_**El mayor de los Halliwell no tardo en reaccionar, rápidamente esquivo la bola de fuego para después orbitar y reaparecer atrás del demonio, golpeándolo con un codazo.**_

_**El demonio no viendo esto venir suelta a la chica y se voltea listo para pelear solo para recibir una fuerte patada en la nuca, la cual lo manda de bruces al suelo**_

_**QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO SAL DE AQUÍ- le grita Wyatt a la chica quien seguía tirada en el suelo**_

_**Pero…- dudo ella, insegura de dejarlo solo contra esa… cosa**_

_**AHORA- le ordeno él, así que sin poder objetar nada ante ese tono la chica hizo lo dicho, corrió sin voltear atrás**_

_**Sin embargo lo que el "dos veces bendecido" no vio al haberse distraído (asegurándose que la chica hubiera salido a salvo) fue que aparecían más demonios tras de él.**_

_**Para cuando el rubio se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente rodeado**_

_**Vaya…tal parece que no volveré a casa pronto- se dijo asimismo en un murmullo al ver como cada uno de los demonios sostenía una bola de fuego en cada mano, dispuestos a atacar**_

_**Como sí fuera un ataque coordinado (ó todos hubieran pensado exactamente lo mismo en el mismo instante) todas las bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas a un único blanco (era imposible que fallarán) Wyatt…**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

Ah, ah, ah… Wyatt…- jadeo Chris susurrando lo ultimo, antes de caer completamente agotado (como si acabara de correr un maratón entero con la tía Phoebe) como si lo hubieran drenado de toda energía, sobre la cama -¿qué fue eso?- se pregunto sudando frío, piel pálida y respiración agitada. Hasta que un pensamiento surco su mente, sí lo que acababa de ver era verdad – Wyatt esta en problemas- se dijo - ¡MALDICIÓN! Se supone que Prue es la de las premoniciones, ¿qué significa esto? Y de que me sirve si ni siquiera se dónde esta- murmuro apretando con fuerza los ojos y los puños sobre las sabanas

Por un momento Christopher Halliwell no supo que hacer, no entendía lo que ocurría, el jamás había tenido premoniciones y ahora que llegaba una no sabía que hacer que se supone que hiciera ¿era real? ¿Mentira? ¿Una ilusión?, debía serlo ya que desde hacía mas de 10 años que no veían siquiera un demonio de clase baja. Su mamá y sus tías se habían encargado de ellos hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad?

aun así…- murmuro - ¡WYATT!- llamó a su hermano - ¡WYATT!- intento de nuevo una y otra vez pero era inútil, su hermano parecía no escucharlo… -_ "ó no querer hacer caso"_- pensó con frustración, solo había una forma de sacarse esa sensación que oprimía su pecho de encima, debía encontrar a su hermano pero… ¿DÓNDE ESTABA?

Repentinamente el menor de los Halliwell tuvo un flash de su premonición

_**/la parte posterior de un bar, "El Punto" decía un letrero de luces rojo neón…/**_

bien, más vale que Wyatt se encuentre en grave peligro por que sino vas a hacer un tonto, iluso de ti Chris- se dijo antes de levantarse de la cama con algo de dificultad y orbitar fuera de ahí

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Centro de Boston, Bar "El Punto"**

La música se escuchaba por todos lados, personas entre 20 y 40 años (tal vez más, talvez menos) se encontraban ahí. Algunos bebiendo, otros charlando y otros más platicando (no faltando quienes hacían las 3 cosas a la vez).

A simple vista se veía que era un buen lugar para reunirse, ya fueran pareja, amigos, compañeros de trabajo u escuela y por que no hasta la familia.

Había 6 plasmas, 2 sobre las esquinas de la barra, y las otras 4 distribuidas en cada esquina.

La barra se encontraba en el centro del lugar, la pista de baile hacia el lado izquierdo de la puerta, las mesas se encontraban distribuidas en el resto del bar, los baños al fondo a la derecha y la bodega en el fondo de la esquina izquierda

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell se encontraba en la barra, cumpliendo con su primer día de trabajo. Repartiendo su tiempo entre preparar bebidas, tomar ordenes y platicar con una linda chica morena de unos 18 ó 19 años, vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una blusa naranja, su cabello largo, rizado y negro estaba sujetado en una coqueta cola de caballo, donde unos cuantos caireles enmarcaban su rostro

Entonces Andrea, estas estudiando arte- comento Wyatt continuando con la platica de hace unos minutos

Sí, desde pequeña me encantaba ir a las galerías de arte y soñaba con algún día tener una propia- respondió ella entusiastamente

Ya veo… así que estoy hablando con toda una artista ¿eh?-

Mas ó menos- respondió ella apenada

¿Vives con tus hermanos ó tus padres?-

Ninguno, acabo de mudarme yo sola-

¿Dónde estas viviendo?- preguntó Wyatt realmente interesado

Pues… por ahora me estoy quedando en un hotel pero necesito buscar un departamento u algo- dijo ella apenada

Hmmm…- el mayor de los Halliwell lo pensó unos momentos – pues sí no te incomoda mi hermano y yo tenemos una casa MUY espaciosa, y pues… Chris quiere buscar a alguien que nos ayude un poco con ella así que…

¡¿ENSERIO?!- pregunto ilusionada – lo dices de verdad-

Ehhh… sí-

¡GENIAL! Te lo agradezco mucho Wyatt, en verdad te lo agradezco como no tienes idea, no se como podré pagártelo-

¡HEY! Tampoco es de a gratis tendrás que pagarme este favor con… una cita- le sonrió el rubio guiñándole un ojo

WYATT- se escandalizó la morena

Es broma- sonrió

Eres imposible ¿sabes?- sonrió ella

Lo se- respondió él – deja te doy la dirección y mi número ¿OK?-

Bien, en un momento regreso-

Wyatt la vio marcharse con una sonrisa, sí bien sabía que Chris probablemente se enojaría con el por esto, estaba seguro que una vez hablara con ella le agradaría lo suficiente como para dejar que se quedara con ellos. Además… por alguna extraña razón Andrea le agradaba (e increíblemente no en una manera romántica).

Pasados unos minutos (una vez que llego su descanso) asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Wyatt se encamino a la bodega del bar, cerrándola detrás de si mismo estando seguro de que no había nadie adentro.

El mayor de los hermanos Halliwell se dirigió al centro de la bodega, alzando la cabeza, mirando fijamente hacía el techo (cómo si estuviera viendo más haya).

Bien, se que pueden escucharme, sin la necesidad de ponerme a gritar cómo un loco y también se que están ahí- respiro hondo – así que solo diré esto una sola vez. Sea lo que sea, lo que estén tramando, pueden olvidarse de mí por que no pienso involucrarme de ninguna forma y… no pueden obligarme- dijo con una mirada desafiante – por eso les daré un consejo… ahórrense el tiempo y dejen de fastidiarme-

Con esto dicho el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell se dirigió a la puerta, dispuesto a volver a la barra cuando…

¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDENME POR FAVOR!-

Le pareció escuchar una voz conocida gritar

¡AUXILIO!-

E inmediatamente la reconoció

Andrea…-

Sin pensarlo Wyatt corrió hacia la puerta de salida que daba a un callejón (la puerta trasera del bar) para encontrarse con que Andrea, estaba siendo arrastrada por un hombre moreno de gran tamaño, quien vestía completamente de cuero negro

¡OYE TU!- gritó tratando de llamar su atención, consiguiendo que el hombre volteara a verlo (sujetando a Andrea solo con la mano izquierda) – DEJALA EN PAZ-.

Los ojos de Wyatt se abrieron grandes de sorpresa cuando aquel hombre formo una esfera de fuego en su mano. La cual le lanzo inmediatamente.

Wyatt reacciono rápidamente esquivando la bola de fuego para después orbitar y reaparecer atrás del demonio, golpeándolo por con un codazo.

El demonio no viendo esto venir soltó a Andrea y se volteo listo para pelear, solo para recibir una fuerte patada en la nuca, la cual lo mando de bruces al suelo

QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO SAL DE AQUÍ- le grito Wyatt a Andrea, quien seguía tirada en el suelo

Pero…- dudo ella, insegura de dejarlo solo contra esa… cosa

AHORA- le ordeno él, así que sin poder objetar nada ante ese tono Andrea hizo lo dicho, corrió sin voltear atrás

Sin embargo de lo que el "dos veces bendecido" no se dio cuenta, pues se había distraído (asegurándose que la Andrea hubiera salido a salvo) fue que aparecían más demonios tras de él.

Para cuando el rubio volvió su atención a la situación era demasiado tarde, estaba completamente rodeado

Vaya… tal parece que no volveré a casa pronto- se dijo asimismo en un murmullo al ver como cada uno de los demonios sostenía una esfera de fuego en cada mano, dispuestos a atacar

Como si fuera un ataque coordinado (ó todos hubieran pensado exactamente lo mismo en el mismo instante) todas las bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas a un único blanco (era imposible que fallarán) Wyatt…

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Centro de Boston, Callejón**

Para cuando Christopher Halliwell apareció en el callejón, era demasiado tarde, su hermano había sido ya atacado.

El menor de los Halliwell encontró ante él una escena en la cual unos 15 demonios rodeaban a su hermano mayor lanzando bolas de fuego una tras otra, sin descansó tratando de destruir el campo de fuerza que lo protegía.

Wyatt se veía agotado, jadeaba respirando entrecortadamente, habían gotas de sudor en su frente y a simple vista se notaba que estaba poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantener el campo de fuerza arriba, sin embargo era más que obvio que no aguantaría mucho.

WYATT- grito Chris al ver el campo de fuerza al fin ceder, logrando con eso llamar la atención de los demonios

Antes de saber que pasaba Chris se vio siendo el centro de las miradas y el blanco de los ataques de aquellos demonios

CHRIS- grito Wyatt fuerte y claro extendiendo los brazos

El menor de los Halliwell se vio de repente envuelto por luces azul-blancas en las cuales se transformo, para después aparecer en los brazos de su hermano quien había logrado ponerse de pie (como luces aun) y recuperar su forma.

Chris… ¿estas… bien?- pregunto casi sin aire Wyatt a su hermanito, mientras revisaba que no estuviera herido

Creo que si…- respondió el menor de los hermanos, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido – Wyatt ¿qué…-

Antes de que Chris pudiera terminar su pregunta fueron atacados nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez ambos hermanos reaccionaron a tiempo orbitando para evitar los ataques y reaparecer detrás de los botes de basura.

Wyatt… ¿qué está pasando aquí?- susurro el menor de los Halliwell a su hermano - ¿De dónde salieron esos demonios?-

No lo sé- susurro Wyatt

¡¿Enserio?!, porque no te creo- susurro molesto Chris mientras una esfera de fuego impactaba con uno de los botes basura cercano s

Mira si no quieres creerme es tu problema, pero este no es el momento para discutirlo y a todo esto ¿qué haces aquí?-

¿cómo que qué hago aquí? Vine por ti idiota-

¿cómo supiste que…-

Los hermanos vieron su discusión dejada de lado cuando los cestos de basura fueron destruidos por los ataques de los demonios (quienes ya se habían percatado de que estaban ahí).

Chris cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando el ataque inminente que acabaría no solo con sus discusiones sino también con sus vidas, pero este nunca llego.

Cuando el menor de los Halliwell abrió los ojos se encontró con un campo de fuerza azul claro que los protegía a él y Wyatt

Wyatt..- murmuro volteando a ver a su hermano, quien estaba a su lado con las manos alzadas tratando de soportar los ataques

Deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y has algo- respondió el mayor de los hermanos con impaciencia – no sé cuanto más pueda soportarlo

Que yo deje de hacer tonterías, deja de hacerlas tu, porque no simple orbitamos lejos de aquí- respondió Chris ofendido por el comentario anterior

No crees que si pudiera hacerlo ya lo habría hecho- respondió el mayor

Quieres decir que no puedes orbitar, pero si yo te vi hacerlo hace un rato-

¡TONTO!, puedo orbitar, pero no fuera de aquí, es como si hubiera una barrera alrededor que cubre por completo este lugar y no me dejara salir. Apuesto a que si tu lo intentas te pasara lo mismo-

Entonces cómo pude entrar-

NO LO SE CHRIS, a pesar de lo que la mayoría piense los hermanos mayores no lo sabemos todo- reclamo molesto Wyatt

Entonces olvídate de este estúpido campo de fuerza y vuélalos en mil pedazos- dijo Chris no entendiendo por que Wyatt no había hecho eso desde el principio

Quieres que te recuerde lo bien que termino eso cuando tenía 16 años, sino mal recuerdo TU terminaste más herido que los demonios ficticios de la tía Paige-

Cierto…- murmuro Chris – en ese caso resiste ¿de acuerdo? Yo me encargo- dijo Chris levantándose firmemente y con un movimiento de su mano regreso unas 3 esferas de fuego a los demonios que las habían lanzado, destruyéndolos

De este modo mientras Wyatt los protegía con su campo de fuerza, Chris se encargaba de atacar con su telequinesis. En poco tiempo, los hermanos habían acabado con todos los demonios.

Eso fue fácil- dijo Chris sonriendo

Dilo por ti, yo estoy muerto- respondió Wyatt- en mi vida quiero volver a usar el campo de fuerza, consume demasiada energía y no me deja usar mis otros poderes a la vez, además de que es difícil mantener la concentración para sostenerlo-

Pues… según mamá, papá y nuestras tías, cuando eras bebe no tenías problemas con ello-

Sí bueno yo que se-

Ahora sí vas a decirme que fue todo esto ¿tiene algo que ver con el problema que dijiste tenías?-

Ahora que lo pienso… puede que sí- murmuro Wyatt

¿Qué dijiste?-

Que ya te dije que no lo sé, y no tiene nada que ver con eso-

Chris lo observo desconfiadamente

Por qué no te creo-

Porque eres desconfiado y algo neurótico- respondió sencillamente Wyatt

Jaja, muy gracioso-

Sí, sí lo sé vámonos de aquí antes de que algo más pase-

Justo cuando los hermanos iban caminando fuera del callejón, quien sabe por qué a Wyatt le dio por voltear en ese momento a tiempo para ver aparecer el demonio moreno que había tratado de llevarse a Andrea en un principio, quien levanto ambas manos con esferas de fuego las cuales les lanzo

¡Chris!- exclamo Wyatt empujando a su hermanito detrás de él y parpadear una vez frente al demonio y sus ataques

Antes de que los ataques pudieran tocarlos explotaron desvaneciéndose en el aire (junto con todos los botes de basura a su alrededor) .

Wyatt volvió a parpadear, sujetando a Chris fuertemente tras él, consiguiendo que el demonio volara en mil pedazos además de parte del callejón.

Chris ¿éstas bien?- pregunto el mayor de los Halliwell volteando a ver a su hermano

Sí…, Wyatt el callejón…-

Ehhh… mejor vamos de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea-

Buena idea- concordó Chris listo para orbitar

¡Espera! Se me olvidaba… tengo que volver a trabajar-

¿Trabajar?-

¡Ah! Cierto… aun no te lo había dicho, pero conseguí trabajo como barman aquí- respondía Wyatt

¿Cómo logras eso? Llevas prácticamente 1 día en Boston y ya tienes empleo-

Tengo encanto- respondió Wyatt sonriendo mientras le giñaba un ojo

Espera… no usaste magia para con seguir el empleo ¿verdad Wyatt?-

Te veo en casa Chris- respondió Wyatt riendo mientras entraba por la puerta de la bodega

¡WYATT!-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Calles de Boston**

Una joven morena de unos 19, tal vez 20 años corría por las calles asustada, y nadie podía culparla después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Aun era nueva en Boston y había ido a un bar llamado "El Punto" porque le habían dicho que era el lugar de moda.

Ahí había conocido a Wyatt, un chico que le llamo la atención desde que lo vio y además había tenido el fuerte presentimiento de que debía hablarle.

El joven rubio había resultado ser todo un encanto (aunque a ella solo le había agradado como amigo) en cierta forma le recordaba a su papa y sus hermanos.

Cuando Wyatt se había enterado de que prácticamente no tenía donde vivir, le había ofrecido hablar con su hermano para que pudiera vivir con ellos, claro a cambio debía ayudarlos en casa pero… tampoco podía dejarla quedarse de a gratis.

Había resultado ser una noche grandiosa pues además un apuesto hombre, moreno y alto la invito a bailar, fue tonto de su parte, debió haber sospechado desde un principio cuando le pidió lo acompañara a tomar aire, su padre estaría molesto y decepcionado si se enterara, la hija de un detective, engañada por un secuestrador…. Aunque… el tipo ese no lo era, o no cualquiera.

Tenía una fuerza descomunal, hablaba de llevarla al inframundo con los demás sacrificios, y demás rarezas, al principio creyó que eran alucinaciones de ese hombre enfermo pero…

_¡OYE TU!- Wyatt había aparecido de la nada justo a tiempo para salvarla – DEJALA EN PAZ-_

Cuando el sujeto ese que la retenía apareció una esfera de fuego en su mano libre se asusto, pero no fue nada comparado al susto que se llevo cuando Wyatt desapareció entre luces azul-blancas y reapareció de entre ellas junto al sujeto ese

Qué fue todo eso… Wyatt y ese sujeto-

Antes de que pudiera seguir con el hilo de sus pensamientos unas luces azul-blancas aparecieron frente a ella, dejando a alguien en su lugar, con quien Andrea choco

Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que nos descubran- le dijo una voz

Cuando la joven volteo hacia arriba para ver a su interlocutor, se encontró con un polvo plateado y eso fue lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Bien... ¿les gusto? espero que sí, por favor dejenme un review y diganme que opinan, cualquier critica constructiva sera bien acepatada, gracias

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Otro demonio? Pt 1

aqui esta el segundo capitulo de mi fic, gracias a todos aquellos que lo leyeron y me animaron a seguir, espero les guste, subire la segunda parte lo más pronto posible, tuve algunos problemas con la Universidad el trabajo y la reciente inundación en mi estado, por lo cual no había podido hacer tiempo, pero tratare de hacerlo ahora.

**DISCLAIMER: ¡ah sí! casi lo olvido Charmed no me pertenece, y algunas ideas de este fic las base a la pagina Charmedsons a la cual estoy afiliada, así que espero nadie se moleste**

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ¿OTRO DEMONIO? PT 1

* * *

**Boston, Massachusetts. Pasillos de Harvard**

Christopher Halliwell un joven de unos 21 años, vestido con pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta café, se encuentra frente a una de las tantas pizarras de anuncios que existen a lo largo del campus. En su brazo izquierdo lleva varias hojas, mientras que trata de colocar una de ellas en la pizarra con su mano derecha.

Con un poco de malabarismo (sosteniendo la hoja en su lugar con el codo izquierdo sin soltar el paquete de hojas y sosteniendo las tachuelas con la boca, mientras las pone con la mano derecha) el castaño al fin logra poner el anuncio, el cual decía lo siguiente:

"¿Sí eres nuevo en la ciudad, no tienes ni donde caerte muerto y necesitas un lugar lo suficientemente cerca del campus para ir a las fiestas de la fraternidad, pero lo suficientemente lejos para excusarte el día de la resaca por llegar tarde a clases debido al tránsito, andas corto de dinero y esperas por un milagro? Amigo mío no esperes más yo te tengo la solución. Necesito compañero que sepa limpiar, cocinar y hacerla de réferi, entre otras cosas para vivir en una gigantesca casa colonial, a las afueras de la ciudad. Cuenta con CASÍ todos los servicios y está ubicada a 30 minutos del campus. Si a pesar de haber leído este anuncio aún te interesa y estas realmente TAN desesperado, te espero en la siguiente dirección…"

Listo…- el menor hace una pausa, satisfecho por su logro, para observar el anuncio- ese Wyatt…- frunce el ceño tratando de permanecer tranquilo- no puedo creerlo…- cierra los ojos y respira profundo- COMO SE ME PUDO OCURRIR DEJARLO ACARGO DE LOS ANUNCIOS- grito molesto fallando en el intento, consiguiendo con esto que varios alumnos lo observaran entre asustados y sorprendidos por tan repentina exclamación y otros cuantos se alejaran rápidamente- pero claro que todo esto fue culpa mía por encargarle que lo hiciera desde el principio y no revisarlos antes de fotocopiarlo- murmuro molesto

De entre todos los alumnos un joven de más o menos la misma edad de Chris se le acerca temerosamente por la espalda y toca su hombro

¿Chris?- llama el chico con un poco de inseguridad en la voz (llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla tenis y una sudadera roja).

Sí- voltea Chris a verlo todavía un tanto molesto con su hermano y consigo mismo

Eh… ah… bueno… veras… es que…- el joven traga salival, mientras el menor de los hermanos Halliwell lo observa con cierta curiosidad por su actitud, olvidándose de su enojo- el Prof. Thompson decidió adelantar la clase ya que tiene que asistir a una conferencia después de nuestro descanso y no terminara hasta muy noche, así que la clase será en unos 20 minutos. Bueno… eso era todo. Adiós aun tengo que avisarle a Jonathan y Mandy- con esto el joven salió corriendo

Pero… mis libros están en la casa, tenía planeado…. DEMONIOS- con esto Christopher Perry Halliwell sale corriendo por el campus

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Harvard, estacionamiento**

Se puede ver a Chris claramente corriendo fuera del campus rumbo a la salida, mientras maldice por lo bajo.

¡Maldita sea! No puedo creerlo, tenía que pasarme a mi- murmura el joven castaño molesto, mientras corre a través del estacionamiento- No voy a lograrlo, ya es muy tarde quedan menos de 15 minutos para que comience la clase- Chris se detiene repentinamente cerca de la entrada del campus- amenos que… ¡No! No puedo, desde un principio lo decidí…, además si lo hago Wyatt no dejara de molestarme diciendo lo hipócrita que soy, especialmente porque yo fui el que estableció…aunque… Wyatt no tiene porque enterarse- murmuro para sí mismo.

Dicho esto el menor de los hermanos Halliwell se dirigió a un árbol, des tras del cual se oculto y asegurándose de que nadie lo observara desapareció con un destello de una luz blanco-azulada.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los Hermanos Halliwell, sala**

En medio de la sala de los hermanos, justo entre el sofá y la mesita de café, frente a la pantalla plasma, aparecen unas luces azul-blancas de las cuales aparece Chris

Aja, así que nada de magia para beneficio personal ¿verdad?- dijo Wyatt

Christopher Halliwell se volteo asustado con un pequeño salto casi imperceptible para la mayoría, pero no para su hermano mayor el cual se río disimuladamente. Wyatt estaba acostado en el sillón viendo un programa en el plasma, vestía un pans azul marino, tenis blancos y una playera blanca, se estaba secando el sudor de la cara con una toalla azul oscura en la mano derecha, mientras su mano izquierda sostenía una botella de agua, aparentemente acababa de terminar sus ejercicios matutinos.

¡Wyatt! Veo que estas en casa. Ehm… yo estaba…. Este… veras… lo que pasa es que…. ¿Qué te hace pensar que es beneficio personal?-

¿no lo es?- pregunto Wyatt alzando una ceja en señal de sospecha

Pues…- Chris trago saliva con dificultan, sudando un poco nerviosamente, sin importar cuantos años o cosas pasaran entre ellos Wyatt aún parecía poseer esa extraña habilidad para saber cuando estaba mintiendo y sacarle la verdad- es una emergencia- dijo tratando de justificarse

Aja, claro- respondió Wyatt al parecer desinteresado- solo ten más cuidado la próxima vez, tienes suerte de que aun no tengamos un inquilino porque de lo contrario…-

NO HABRA UNA PROXIMA VEZ- grito Chris molesto- y si no tenemos ningún inquilino es por ese ridículo anuncio que hiciste, ¿en que estabas pensando cuando escribiste eso?-

En que era demasiado burdo, serio y típico. Necesitabas algo más original y que llamara la atención.

Wyatt… si realmente quieres reflejar toda tu creatividad y expresarte libremente… llama de una vez a tu pobre editora, hazle saber que aun estas vivo y… ESCRIBE ALGO, UNA NOVELA, CUENTO, PELICULA, PROGRAMA DE TELEVISIÓN, OBRA DE TEATRO, CANCIÓN, O SI PREFIERES ANUNCIOS PUBLICITARIOS, LO QUE SEA pero… NO TE METAS CON MIS ANUNCIOS Y MIS INTENTOS POR CONSEGUIR UN INQUILINO- grito Chris perdiendo la paciencia una vez más, solo el mayor de los Halliwell podía lograr eso en él

Nah, mamá y papá tenían razón nunca debí haberme dedicado a eso, ni haber estudiado literatura. Simplemente fue una pérdida de tiempo mejor debí haber estudiado sistemas computacionales como todos querían- respondió Wyatt restándole importancia al asunto pero con cierto aire de tristeza, dejando a Chris confundido por un momento

Pero de que estás hablando, Wyatt te graduaste en tan solo 2 años como el mejor de tu clase y poco menos de un año después publicaste tu primer libro el cual fue un bestsellere al instante y adaptaron inmediatamente a una película. Escribiste una miniserie de 13 capítulos muy popular para la televisión, sin contar los artículos que escribiste para el "San Francisco Chronicle" todo eso a tan solo un año de haberte graduado- Chris hizo una pausa para reconsiderar todo esto- un momento porque estás trabajando de barman y me dijiste que necesitabas juntar dinero ¿qué paso con esa pequeña fortuna que habías ganado?

Ah… esa bueno… pues veras… yo como que…- dudo un poco en seguir el mayor de los hermanos- me la gaste- murmuro cerrando los ojos fuertemente, preparado para lo que sabía vendría

TE LO GASTASTE- grito Chris, sip definitivamente su hermanito no lo decepcionaba pensó Wyatt con cierto humor- TODO EL DINERO ¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE? QUÉ ACASO NO CONOCES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA AHORRO, ¿EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?-

Ehhh… Chris- lo interrumpió Wyatt- ¿Qué no tenías prisa?

¿ah?-

Cuando llegaste parecías un tanto apurado y estoy seguro de que aun no es hora de tu descanso-

¿descanso?... LA CLASE DEL PROF. THOMPSON- grito Chris corriendo fuera de la sala y dirigiéndose a su habitación

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Centro de Boston, edificios habitacionales**

Dentro del departamento #8 en el edificio J, se puede ver una ventana con las cortinas cerradas, en él hay una persona sentada en la cama que se encuentra en el centro de la habitación.

El hombre de unos 30 años de edad conversa a través del celular ajustado en su oído.

No te preocupes cariño, estaré ahí a tiempo...- hace una pausa para escuchar lo que le dicen al otro lado de la línea- yo también te amo-

El sujeto cuelga, justo cuando su rostro queda oculto entre las sombras dejando ver únicamente su boca.

Y a tu dulce e inocente corazón- dijo el tipo a la vez que recorría sus labios por su lengua, entonces aparecen en su boca lo que parece ser colmillos.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los hermanos Halliwell**

La puerta de la casa se abre lentamente y por ella entra un Christopher Halliwell sumamente cansado, llevando prácticamente arrastrando la mochila.

Ya llegue- anuncio cerrando la puerta detrás de si, mientras caminaba al interior de la casa –Wyatt… ¿estás aquí?- pregunto deteniéndose frente a la puerta del comedor al ver la mesa arreglada con panes, agua, ensalada y sopa.

Chris dejo la mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a la mesa lentamente, observando la comida que había en ella y oliendo algo delicioso en dirección a la cocina, de donde salió Wyatt llevando una charola con un lomo a la parrilla.

¡Hey Chris! Veo que ya llegaste, ¿tienes hambre? El postre estará listo en unos minutos, pero si quieres puedes sentarte a comer ya-

¿Tú preparaste todo esto?- pregunto el menor de los Halliwell asombrado aunque después de que lo pensara bien, decidió que no debió haberle extrañado, pues Wyatt disfrutaba mucho de ayudar en la cocina a su mamá e ir al restaurante

Sip, estaba aburrido y después de arreglar las goteras y la tubería decidí cocinar algo-

Bien iré a dejar mis cosas en mi cuarto y me daré un baño, bajare después de cambiarme para que comamos juntos ¿te parece?-

Bien- respondió Wyatt sonriendo mientras Chris salía del comedor- parece que vamos progresando-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Inframundo**

En el centro de una especie de caverna roja donde hay columnas de fuego alrededor, se puede ver a tres demonios.

Uno de ellos (el que parece ser el líder) viste con una capucha azul marina, la cual lo cubre por completo, escucha al que está a su lado derecho susurrándole cosas al oído, un demonio que viste con túnicas negras, anciano calvo y de barba grisácea hasta el cuello; mientras el joven demonio frente a ellos vestido con un pantalón de cuero negro y una camiseta café de cabello negro corto y ojos castaños, los observaba al parecer esperando ordenes.

¿qué quieres decir con que los preparativos se han atrasado?- demando saber el encapuchado de azul marino, más que preguntar

Sí señor, lo lamento mucho pero Aron no volvió, al parecer su misión fracaso, pues no solo fue incapaz de capturar al próximo sacrificio sino que llamo a varios de nuestros demonios de apoyo, los cuales tampoco regresaron- explico el demonio calvo

¿qué significa…- sin embargo antes de que el líder pudiera terminar con su pregunta apareció otro demonio, pelirrojo, vestido completamente de negro de unos 30 años aparentemente

Mi señor- el demonio hizo una pequeña reverencia al estar frente a su amo

¿qué ocurrió Caín?¿dónde está?¿lo tienen?- interrogo

No señor, nuestro fracaso no tiene justificación, creímos tenerlo atrapado, pero fuimos traicionados y se escapo-

¿alguna idea de a dónde pudo haber ido?-

No, no dejo rastro alguno, además del obvio-

Acaso no volvió con su familia-

No, tenemos vigilado todo San Francisco, pues creímos que buscaría la protección que le otorgaría su propia sangre pero… no es así, no se ha contactado con su familia ó amigos-

¿qué paso con Saúl, ha tenido contacto con él? ¿le traspaso la misión?-

No señor, Saúl no ha tenido contacto con el aun, pero estamos seguros de que lo ha estado siguiendo, buscando la oportunidad de hacerlo, mas no tiene de que preocuparse, Anya y las demás se están haciendo cargo de eso, Saúl no tendrá oportunidad de contactarlo-

Bien sigan adelante, encuéntrenlos, no me importa a quien hallen primero, solo asegúrense de eliminarlos, pase lo que pase no pueden encontrarse-

Sí señor- respondió Caín a punto de irse, pero su señor lo detuvo

¡Espera Caín! ¿qué hiciste con la rata traidora?-

Nada señor, estamos vigilando sus movimientos en caso de que se ponga en contacto con él, además creo que podría sernos útil de alguna forma en el futuro-

Bien- respondió el líder después de considerarlo un rato- puedes marcharte

Caín hizo una ligera reverencia antes de marcharse. El demonio encapuchado volteo a ver con impaciencia al de túnicas negras.

Y bien… ¿cuál es tu excusa?

Brujas y guías blancos, señor-

Brujas y guías blancos, aquí en Boston-

ESO ES IMPOSIBLE- exclamo el demonio joven de camisa café- yo y mis demás compañeros no encargamos de toda aquella patética bruja y guía blanco en Boston-

Las demonatrix y los guía negros, fueron al área donde se reportaron los demonios que llamo Aron y encontraron restos de energía de un guía blanco además de que los daños fueron obviamente causados por una bruja-

Hmmm… con qué esas tenemos, los ancianos decidieron mandar a alguien para controlar la situación en Boston-

Señor, déjeme hacerme cargo, yo puedo con esa bruja, después de acabar con ella el guía blanco no será problema-

Bien Vairon, hazte cargo, Damián dale la ubicación de esa bruja-

Gracias señor, no se arrepentirá- dijo el demonio después de recibir la dirección de la bruja, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Está seguro de que esto está bien- pregunto el demonio de la túnica negra

Por supuesto solo se trata de una bruja y su guía blanco, Vairon puede encargarse de eso fácilmente, tú Damián solo preocúpate por cumplir con tu misión ¿entendido?-

Sí señor- respondió el demonio calvo

Con esto dicho, ambos se retiraron sin darse cuenta de que entre las sombras unos ojos observándolos oculto entre las sombras y cuyo dueño escucho todo

Así que, al fin han llegado-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los hermanos Halliwell, pasillo**

Wyatt quien vestía un pans negro, tenis blancos y una camiseta verde oscura, cierra la puerta principal de la casa con fastidio, recargando su codo derecho sobre ella para apoyar su mejilla derecha en la mano, a la vez que bostezaba.

Vaya y yo que pensé que con mi anuncio atraeríamos gente interesante- comento sin interés el mayor de los Halliwell a su hermano menor el cual estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla viejo, tenis negros y una camisa roja, y estaba frente a él apoyado contra la pared derecha del pasillo, en una pose un tanto cansada

Claro… lo único que pudo atraer fue completos holgazanes y locos- dijo Chris exasperado colocando dos dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, tallándola para quitarse el dolor de cabeza tras sus ojos

Vamos, no fue para tanto- dijo Wyatt restándole importancia

Wyatt la mayoría de esos tipos eran vagos, además de que uno de ellos casi te mata por decir que su novia era una muñeca-

Pero lo era, tú mismo la viste- trato de defenderse el mayor de los hermanos

Sí Wy... pero era más que obvio que el tipo estaba loco y creía que su "novia" era real-

Aun así creo que exageras, ese fue el único realmente chiflado, la chica de las palomas y la reencarnación de Beethoven, me parecieron perfectamente normales- respondió Wyatt parpadeando inocentemente

Enserio estas mal de la cabeza- suspiro Chris, golpeándose la frente con la palma de su mano derecha- ¿seguro de que estas bien? ¿la falta de oxigeno no daño tu cerebro más de lo que ya está?-

Jaja, graciosito- respondió el mayor de los hermanos alejándose de la puerta- No fue para tanto solo me corto el aire por unos 40 segundos antes de que pudiera darle una paliza y sacarlo de la casa-

Aja, claro- dijo Chris como quien no cree lo dicho antes de alejarse de la pared y caminar hacia su hermano- pero ya en serio ¿estás bien? ¿tus costillas no te están molestando? ¿Qué tal tu tobillo?- pregunto realmente preocupado

Chris…- suspiro esta vez Wyatt- ya te dije que estoy bien, aunque me alegra saber que aun te preocupas por mi- respondió con una sonría el mayor de los hermanos

No es que me preocupe realmente- dijo el menor de los Halliwell rápidamente haciéndose el indiferente- necesito que mañana hagas unas reparaciones y si estás herido otra vez no podrás hacerlas-

Claro- respondió Wyatt sin creerle nada

Por cierto Wyatt ¿no tienes trabajo hoy?-

No, solo trabajo de miércoles a sábado-

¿eh Wyatt? Hoy es jueves-

¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Wyatt corriendo a la cocina para ver el calendario pegado en el refrigerador para ver que efectivamente era jueves

Vez- respondió Chris en esa forma particular que tienen los hermanos menores de decir "te lo dije"

VOY A LLEGAR TARDE- grito Wyatt corriendo a los escalones para subir a su habitación, mientras Chris lo seguía más calmado

Enserio Wyatt, en que estas pensando- susurro al pie de la escaleras el menor de los hermanos Halliwell

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los hermanos Halliwell, estancia (al pie de la escalera)**

El día apenas comienza, los rayos del sol entran por las ventanas de la casa, atravesando las cortinas, llenando de luz todas y cada una de las habitaciones, lentamente.

De repente un demonio se aparece al pie de la escalera, Vairon el demonio que había sido mandado para acabar con la "bruja y su guía blanco".

Este es el lugar que me dijo Damián, aunque no siento a ninguna bruja por aquí- se dijo a si mismo el demonio, recorriendo el vestíbulo con precaución, buscando algún rastro de la bruja.

Justo en ese momento Wyatt baja las escaleras en su "ropa de dormir", un pans negro y una camisa gris, descalzo y frotándose los ojos con los puños cerrados aun medio dormido, bostezando.

El demonio voltea a ver los escalones al escuchar a alguien bajando, mientras que el mayor de los Halliwell se detiene abruptamente a unos cuantos escalones de la planta baja para ver atentamente aquello que sintió lo observaba.

Vairon se da vuelta rápidamente para marcharse, sin embargo Wyatt lo sigue rápidamente escaleras abajo.

¡OYE!- Wyatt lo alcanza tomándolo por el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, logrando detenerlo- ¿qué crees que estabas haciendo?-

Vairon no pierde el tiempo, así que en lugar de tratar de justificarse con el mayor de los Halliwell, le lanza un puñetazo al rostro, el cual lo toma por sorpresa y le da de lleno en la mejilla derecha, haciéndolo retroceder unos tres pasos para mantener su equilibrio.

Vairon, se dispone a irse, pero antes de que pueda siquiera dar vuelta, Wyatt lanza una patada hacia atrás con su pierna derecha, la cual recibe en la boca del estomago y lo deja sin aire, haciéndolo retroceder, seguida de una patada que el mayor de los hermanos lanza con la pierna contraria al dar la vuelta, dándole en el cuello, lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Vairon no pierde el tiempo y de un salto se pone de pie, deteniendo con una mano la siguiente patada de Wyatt y con la otra su puño, para después pasar su pie izquierdo por detrás de la pierna izquierda de Wyatt y hacerlo caer al suelo, quedando encima de él.

El mayor de los hermanos trata de zafarse con todas sus fuerzas y enrosca su pierna izquierda alrededor de la de su oponente, impulsándose con esta y los codos, logrando dar la vuelta y colocarse el sobre su combatiente.

Eres bueno- comenta Wyatt, solo para recibir un cabezazo por parte de Vairon el cual lo hace caer hacia atrás, dejando como un metro de distancia entre ellos después de que Vairon lo empujara, aprovechando lo confundido que quedo por el golpe a la cabeza Wyatt, logrando ponerse de pie.

El mayor de los hermanos se puso de pie aun sobándose la frente con la palma de la mano derecha, encontrándose con Vairon frente a él sosteniendo una esfera de energía en su mano.

Un demonio…- susurro, sin embargo no tuvo mucho tiempo, para contemplar lo ocurrido, pues antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Vairon le lanzo la esfera de energía.

Wyatt solo abrió los ojos grandes ante la sorpresa y se movió, tratando de esquivar el ataque, pero este logro alcanzarlo, hiriendolo en el hombro izquierdo, lanzándolo contra la pared frente a las escaleras, contra la cual se estrello él y la esfera de energía, esta última dejando una quemadura ahí. Wyatt se golpeo con la pared y luego cayó al suelo.

Wyatt… ¿qué está pasando haya abajo?- llamo Chris desde su habitación

Aprovechando que el demonio se distrajo con el llamado de Chris, el mayor de los Halliwell, se incorporo un poco aún en el suelo, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y extendía su brazo y mano derecha hacia al frente y arriba, observando lo que estaba sobre el demonio.

¡Candelabro!- exclamo orbitando telequineticamente el candelabro del techo, sobre el demonio

Vairon volteo a ver hacía arriba con los ojos abiertos como el candelabro era envuelto en luces azul-blancas y se desvanecía de techo para aparecer sobre él, sin embargo antes de que pudiera caerle encima, Vairon se marcho en un parpadeo, logrando con esto que el candelabro se estrellara contra el suelo.

¡MALDICIÓN!- grito molesto Wyatt, golpeando con su puño derecho el suelo, para después apoyar la cabeza contra este, y llevar su mano a la herida en su hombro izquierdo

WYATT QUE…- Chris dejo de gritar reclamos al estar bajando las escaleras y ver a su hermano en el suelo con una mano cubriendo su hombro izquierdo, la cabeza apoyada en el suelo y el candelabro roto, con trozos de vidrio regados por todas partes - ¡WYATT!- grito Chris corriendo escaleras abajo, hincándose a un lado de su hermano, indeciso entre tocarlo ó no.

Nada…- murmuro Wyatt aun sin levantar su rostro- iba bajando las escaleras cuando el candelabro se cayó, reaccione rápidamente y me quite antes de que me callera encima

¿qué le paso a tu hombro? ¿te enterraste un trozo de vidrio?- pregunto el menor de los hermanos – déjame ver- pidió tratando de quitar la mano del mayor del hombro

No es nada estoy bien- respondió Wyatt al fin levantando el rostro, sonriéndole a su hermanito, lo cual solo hizo que Chris sospechara e inspeccionara sus alrededores, encontrando la parte quemada de la pared tras ellos.

Wyatt… ¿qué es lo que paso en realidad?- demando saber, pero antes de que Wyatt tuviera tiempo siquiera de inventar algo…

_**DING, DONG (lo sé sonido d timbre barato)**_

¡YO ABRO!- exclamo Wyatt poniéndose de pie rápidamente (aun sin quitar la mano de su hombro), corriendo a la puerta, dejando a un hermano menor un tanto confundido atrás

ESPERA UN MOMENTO WYATT, AUN NO ME HAS DICHO QUE PASO- se levanto, corriendo para perseguirlo, encontrándose en la puerta con a un hermano exaltado y a una bonita chica morena de unos 18 ó 19 años, vestida con pantalones de mezclilla sandalias blancas y una blusa rosa, aparentemente confundida.

Andrea, en verdad no me recuerdas- pregunto su hermano mayor

No, lo siento ¿debería?- pregunto la chica

CONTINUARA….

* * *

bueno espero que les haya gustado, espero sus comentarios, subire la segunda parte a màs tardar el fin de semana


	4. 4 Capítulo 2: ¿Otro demonio? PT 2

Hola a todos aquellos que han leído esta historia y que aún siguen al pendiente de ella (aunque dudo que sean muchos y no los culpo jeje)

Bueno como ven sigo con vida y por mucho que parezca lo contrario aún no he abandonado esta historia.

Quiero disculparme con todos los lectores de este fic, principalmente porque yo se en carne propia lo pesado y tedioso que puede ser esperar por la actualización de una historia que uno incluso llega a temer no vaya a continuar, sin embargo tristemente no puedo prometer actualizar más seguido o con mayor prontidud, el motivo es porque mi lap top murió hace un tiempo y ahí tenía guardados los tres primeros capítulos, parte del cuarto y las guías de las tramas de los demás capítulos, así como de personajes, desarrollo, etc.

Para los borradores originales que tenía en mis libretas, se perdieron en alguna de las inundaciones de por acá, así que me quede sin Internet y computadora.

Aún así tratare de seguir aunque los capítulos no salgan tal y como me habría gustado que quedaran originalmente, espero que puedan disculparme, y disfruten de esta actualización que tanto me costo hacer jeje (les prometo que habrá más, si bien no se cuantas ni cada cuando).

Bueno cualquier duda, aclaración o comentario se los agradecere, pues espero me ayuden a mejorar mi ecritura.

******DISCLAIMER: como ya he dicho varias veces, Charmed no me pertenece, y algunas ideas de este fic las base a la pagina Charmedsons a la cual estoy afiliada, así que espero nadie se moleste**

**!ADVERTENCÍA!: bueno no se si este bien en no cambiar el Rated: T-k sino por favor alguien aviseme, pero este capitulo tiene una pequeña escena (que originalmente no tenía jeje) en la cual Wyatt y cierta otra persona actuan de forma "sospechosa" por decirlo de alguna manera y puede que de aquí en adelante haga otras de esta naturaleza, por lo tanto. si eres homofóbico o te molestan este tipo de cosas, te pido que por favor no leas ya que lo advert{i y no quiero review ofensivos al respecto. **

Ahora sí, sin más que decir, al fic...

* * *

CAPITULO 2: ¿OTRO DEMONIO? PT 2

* * *

**Casa de los hermanos Halliwell, puerta de entrada**

Soy Wyatt, en verdad no me recuerdas- pregunto Wyatt

No, lo siento- respondió Andrea apenada - ¿de dónde dices que nos conocemos?-

Nos conocimos la semana pasada en el club "El Punto" yo era el barman-

Lo siento, pero no he ido a ese club- Wyatt observo a la joven cuidadosamente, al parecer tratando de encontrar algo

Wyatt…- interrumpió Chris- ¿qué está pasando aquí?- pregunto sumamente confundido por lo ocurrido en los últimos minutos. Sin embargo su hermano no le prestó atención, pues seguía observando a Andrea atentamente, finalmente el mayor de los Halliwell se alejo dos pasos dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el interior de la casa.

Chris, ella es Andrea Morris tiene 19 años, es estudiante de arte y vino por lo del anuncio para compañero de casa- informo el mayor de los hermanos como si hace unos minutos atrás no hubiera estando tratando de hacerle recordar algo a la joven, algo que aparentemente nunca sucedió.

¿A dónde vas?- no pudo evitar preguntar el castaño, algo preocupado

A mi habitación, tu habla con Andrea, yo voy a cambiarme para salir a comprar las cosas que necesito para reparar las grietas, puertas y anaqueles, etcétera, etcétera, que me pediste- sin decir más el rubio subió las escaleras

Pero… Wyatt tengo clases en una hora- murmuro por lo bajo

Cómo supo mi apellido, edad y lo que estudio, si nunca se lo dije- pregunto Andrea sorprendida

Eh… - dijo Chris mientras trataba de pensar en algo, sin embargo nada se le ocurrió- pues- suspiro derrotado- la verdad no se, tal vez se lo dijiste sin darte cuenta jeje- sonrió nerviosamente

OK- respondió Andrea no muy convencida- entonces sobre la habitación- prosiguió

Bueno, si gustas pasar podemos hablar en la sala pero… honestamente tengo clases en aproximadamente una hora, y mi hermano está actuando un poco raro no que sea algo nuevo, pero si gustas venir más tarde…-

Ah… está bien no hay problema, ¿Cómo a qué hora puedo volver?-

Pues… Oye Andrea ¿estudias en Harvard?- pregunto Chris

Sí – respondió la joven entusiasmada- vi el anuncio cuando salía del campus, por cierto es muy original y gracioso- sonrió ella

Sí bueno, todo el crédito es de mi hermano, en fin, te parece si vamos juntos al campus y hablamos al respecto de lo de la casa y la habitación, podemos ponernos de acuerdo después sí te interesa para que te la muestre-

Hmmm… no tengo clases sino hasta dentro de tres horas pero… aun tengo que terminar un proyecto así que está bien-

OK, espera un momento enseguida vuelvo- respondió el menor de los Halliwell mientras corría a la estancia y subía las escaleras- ah, si gustas pasa y toma asiento, ponte cómoda- grito a mitad de las escaleras mientras las subía de dos en dos

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Habitación de Wyatt**

El mayor de los hermanos Halliwell se encuentra frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, que se encuentra en el interior de la puerta del armario, con un par de pantalones de mezclilla descalzo y sin camisa terminando de vendar su hombro izquierdo.

Al terminar Wyatt permaneció unos minutos más frente al espejo inspeccionando su imagen.

Vaya, apenas y habían sanado las heridas de la otra vez y ahora esto de nuevo- Wyatt movió un poco el hombro tratando de ver que tanto podía moverlo sin que le doliera, lo cual solo lo hizo quejarse al primer intento de movimiento hacía el frente, dejando eso de lado por el momento, tomo una camisa negra de botones y se la puso con cuidado. camino hacia su cama (aun sin arreglar) y se sentó ahí para ponerse unas calcetas y tenis negros, deteniéndose un momento.

Andrea, no recuerda nada, estoy seguro de ello, pude verlo en sus ojos estaba más que confundida, lo cual solo puede significar que alguien le hizo olvidar lo que paso- dijo mirando con cierto enojo hacía arriba- o más bien algo…- pensó detenidamente en lo que ocurrió en la mañana- me pregunto sí hay demonios que pueden borrar la memoria, de ser así seguramente el que estuvo en la casa hace un rato tiene algo que ver, pero que hacía aquí y por qué lo haría…-

_**TOCK, TOCK **_**(alguien toco a la puerta de la habitación del mayor de los Halliwell)**

Adelante- respondió Wyatt

Wyatt ¿estas bien? ¿qué fue lo que paso haya abajo?-

No estoy seguro- murmuro el mayor de los hermanos

¿qué dijiste?-

Nada… es solo que, recuerdas lo que ocurrió la semana pasada en el club- pregunto Wyatt

Te refieres a lo de los demonios-

Sí-

Aun estas preocupado por eso-pregunto Chris al parecer algo fastidiado

No presisamente…-

Wyatt cuantas veces tenemos que pasar por esto, tu mismo lo dijiste hace poco, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, el ataque que ocurrió la semana pasada fue uno en un millón, no ha habido ataques de demonios en casi 10 años, no hay pruebas de que vayan a empezar de nuevo ahora, y personalmente estoy agradecido por eso ya que no quiero tener nada que ver con la magia o demonios. Especialmente ahora que tal vez tengamos a Andrea como inquilino y las cosas al fin están marchando bien- sonrió el castaño

Sí Chris pero… es presisamente Andrea…-

Que hay con ella- pregunto Chris

No puedo hacerlo- murmuro el mayor de los hermanos tras pensarlo un momento - estás seguro de que ella es la mejor opción-

Parece agradable y no está loca ¿o acaso te molesta?-

No pero…-

Wyatt se que algo te está molestando al respecto, te conozco bien después de todo eres mi hermano-

En verdad crees conocerme también- pregunto Wyatt a modo de juego sin embargo una sombra pareció surcar el rostro de su hermanito al oir esas palabras pues su postura cambio a una defensiva y su expresión se endureció

Aunque pensándolo bien, hace 3 años creí conocerte bien, y aun así me tomo completamente por sorpresa cuando te fuiste sin decirme o despedirte, así que probablemente no te conozca también como creí. Te veré en la tarde- dicho esto Chris salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, dejando a su hermano mayor atrás con una expresión resignada

Así que… así van hacer las cosas de ahora en adelante entre nosotros ¿eh?- medito un momento sobre todo lo ocurrido y lo que le había dicho a Chris- tal vez si le dijera lo que ocurrió esta mañana, lo de Andrea, Marruecos y lo de hace 3 años- una mirada triste paso por su rostro- no, sí no se lo dije en un principio fue porque…- suspiro- supongo que no queda de otra tendré que encargarme de esto solo como siempre, y para hacerlo- suspiro- tendré que… volver a casa-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**San Francisco, Casa Halliwell**

En un viejo desván con suelo, paredes y techo de madera. En el cual hay una ventana como vitral, muebles viejos de madera y un podio de madera, en el cual yace un antiguo libro de pasta verde, aparecen unas luces azul-blancas y de entre ellas, Wyatt Halliwell.

Hogar, dulce hogar- murmuro el mayor de los Halliwell melancólicamente, a la vez que caminaba alrededor del ático, observando sus alrededores – hubo un momento en el que pensé que jamás volvería- sonrió con tristeza – pero… no es momento de ponerse nostálgico, así que… Wyatt es hora de hacer lo que viniste a hacer- se dijo así mismo el joven rubio, acercándose al "Libro De Las Sombras" para segundos después empezar a hojearlo.

En un principio, "el dos veces bendecido" examino el libro tranquilamente, pero entre más páginas avanzaba sin obtener respuesta, el joven Halliwell, comenzó a desesperarse.

Dónde esta, dónde esta- murmuro desesperadamente – VAMOS… Tiene que estar aquí- continuo Wyatt, cambiando las páginas rápidamente, sin cuidado alguno

Repentinamente antes de que Wyatt pudiera cambiar de página OTRA VEZ, estas se movieron por su propia cuenta, hasta quedar en una en especial, dejando al mayor de los hermanos Halliwell sorprendido.

OK, mamá me había contado de esto pero nunca creí… en fin, veamos que tienes- dijo antes de observar la pagina y leer lo siguiente:

"Wendigo.- criatura grande y fuerte, de ojos amarillos y manos en forma garras, durante el día tiene la apariencia de un persona normal, pero en la noche se transforma. Sobrevive de corazones humanos. Un wendigo mata en árboles, la noche antes, la noche después y la noche de luna llena, y tiene un gusto particular por la sangre AB negativa. Le teme al fuego.

El primer wendigo, fue un mortal que traiciono a su amante, le saco el corazón y se lo comió. Tan pronto lo hizo, su propio corazón se convirtió en hielo y así es como se convirtió en este monstruo….

que diablos… esto no es lo que estoy buscando- le dijo Wyatt al libro, para después cambiar de página y tratar de seguir buscando, pero el libro volvió a cambiar de páginas hasta volver a la del wendigo – sí, sí, lo entiendo habla de wendigos pero eso no es lo que busco- dijo el joven tratando de cambiar las páginas otra vez, solo para que el libro volviera a cambiarlas a la del wendigo – bien… escúchame con atención, me vas a dejar buscar lo que quiero o de lo contrario…-

De esta forma la batalla campal entre Wyatt Matthew Halliwell y "El Libro De Las Sombras" inicio. El mayor de los Halliwell intentaba cambiar las páginas del libro para buscar al demonio que lo había atacado esa mañana, mientras el libro, se negaba a cambiar de la página del wendigo, cada vez que Wyatt lograba cambiar de hoja, estas se regresaban automáticamente dos veces más rápido a la que el libro quería.

Así estuvieron "contendiendo" Wyatt vs. "El libro", durante casi 1 hora, hasta que por fin cansado y humillado, el rubio se dio por vencido.

¡ME RINDO!- grito el joven Halliwell lanzando las manos al aire, dejándose caer de espaldas al suelo (en algún punto durante el enfrentamiento, había quedado sentado en el con las piernas cruzadas), con el libro encima – tu ganas pero… tienes que entender que…- dijo Wyatt tomando el libro entre sus manos, sentándose de nuevo – NO HAY NINGUN WENDIGO CERCA O ATACANDO- le grito al libro mientras lo sacudía – ¿lo entiendes?- pregunto ilusionado, dejándolo en el suelo para ver si cambiaba de hoja, pero el libro no lo hizo – ya admití mi derrota, ¿QUÉ MÁS QUIERES?- grito el "dos veces bendecido" esperando una reacción, pero nada sucedió.

Al final, el joven Halliwell suspiro derrotado, tomo el libro, se puso de pie y lo dejo en su lugar.

Entonces…, dices que mata la noche antes, después y durante la luna llena. Ayer fue luna llena, lo cual quiere decir que si hay un wendigo por ahí, como creo tratas de decirme. Va a atacar hoy, eso es lo que tratabas de decirme ¿verdad?- pregunto Wyatt viendo al libro – genial, primero me peleo con un libro y ahora le hablo como si estuviera vivo. Creo que Chris tiene razón, necesito ayuda-

Como si el libro, realmente hubiera entendido que Wyatt acababa de acceder a sus demandas, se cerró tranquilamente haciendo al joven Halliwell suspirar derrotadamente.

de acuerdo, este es el trato, yo investigo lo de ese "supuesto wendigo" y después TÚ me dejas buscar lo que quiero, que dices ¿trato hecho?-

Antes de que Wyatt obtuviera, lo que sea que fuera a obtener por parte del libro, un ruido llamo su atención, volteo a ver la puerta, y vio como la manija de la esta se movía, alguien estaba por entrar.

- ¡Diablos!, tengo que irme, pero no creas que tu y yo hemos terminado- dijo Wyatt antes de orbitar fuera del lugar.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Boston, Harvard, ****salon 408**

Christopher Halliwell, se encontraba tomando clases con la profa. Robbinson, lo cual como no había parado de decir a su familia era un gran honor para el, y fue el motivo por el cuál sus padres le dieron permiso para mudarse a Boston. Sin embargo por muy honrado, feliz y orgulloso que estuviera de haber entrado a esa clase tan selectiva, no podía concentrarse.

La culpa de eso, como siempre en opinión de menor de los hijos de Piper Halliwell, era de su hermano, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell.

Aunque Chris odiara y le molestara admitirlo, estaba feliz de tener a su hermano de vuelva, en verdad lo había extrañado mucho, y para ser honestos, sin importar cuanto les había rogado a sus padres que lo dejaran mudarse de San Francisco por su cuenta, la idea de vivir solo no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

En la semana y tres días que Wyatt y el llevaban viviendo juntos, las cosas habían mejorado un poco, bueno la verdad es que no, pero peleaban menos. Chris debía admitir, que más de la mitad de las discusiones eran su culpa, pero es que simplemente le era imposible evitarlo, pues aun estaba resentido con su hermano mayor por haberse ido y no haber escrito u algo, y ciertamente Wyatt no ayudaba, pues tenía la tendencia de hacerlo perder la calma.

si lo pienso bien, no nos ha ido tan mal- murmuro el castaño, recordando esa semana

Si bien Chris a menudo se quejaba de lo holgazán que era su hermano, este realmente había hecho mejoras en la casa, ya tenían luz en toda la casa, había reparado las tuberías y las goteras, cosas que Chris admitía (aunque solo para si mismo) jamás habría logrado hacer el mismo.

Además de que Wyatt preparaba la comida y cena (en ocasiones hasta le dejaba el desayuno preparado) y a pesar de que su cuarto era un caos, mantenía la casa limpia.

menos la cocina- murmuro Chris, recordando el desastre en el que encontró la cocina 4 días después de que su hermano mayor llegara, había comida o lo que parecía comida por todos lados, pisos, paredes, ¿techo?, en fin la cocina era un verdadero desastre y era la única parte de la casa, además de su cuarto, que Wyatt se negaba rotundamente a limpiar, alegando que de todos modos la iba a dejar igual después, cosa que resulto cierta cuando al día siguiente, después de haber tardado HORAS limpiando la cocina, el menor de los hermanos la encontró igual o peor de sucia al terminar de cenar.

Aun no entiendo como es que logra ensuciar hasta el techo cuando cocina- negó levemente con la cabeza el menor de los hermanos Halliwell, sonriendo un poco

Sí, ciertamente las cosas entre el y Wyatt no iban tan mal, excepto por aquellos momentos en los que recordaba aquel día en el que su hermano se marcho, y lo que su partida causo.

A veces era sencillo, muy fácil olvidar que hace 3 años no había sabido nada de su hermano mayor, que no lo había visto, que no habían vivido bajo el mismo techo. Vivir con Wyatt resultaba tan natural, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, como si nunca se hubieran separado, que a veces (más frecuentemente de lo que a Chris le gustaría admitir) era difícil permanecer molesto con él.

pero basta con recordar las peleas de papá y mamá, de la tía Phoebe y Paige, así como las caras de Henry, Paty, Penelope, Melinda, Prue y Samantha, para que el enojo regrese, basta con recordar como el abuelo Víctor murió preocupado por el, para que se me haga difícil perdonarlo- murmuro en voz baja – basta con recordar que me dejo, que no se despidió, que no le importe lo suficiente como para hablarme por teléfono o escribirme de vez en cuando- reflexiono oscuramente el menor de los hermanos Halliwell, por más difícil que fuera seguir enojado con Wyatt, era igual o más difícil perdonarlo – aunque… a veces no puedo dejar de pensar que pudo haber tenido sus razones, que algo….-

¿Qué tanto murmuras?- le pregunto una joven rubia, tez clara y bonitos ojos color miel, que estaba sentada a su lado

Ehhh…. nada, disculpa solo estaba pensando en voz alta-

Esta bien, por mi no hay problema, solo que como eres nuevo, así que creí debía advertirte que a la Dra. Robbinson no le gusta que hablen mientras esta explicando algo, al ultimo chico que lo hizo, lo suspendió de la clase toda una semana, y eso lo creas o no, lo perjudico mucho en los exámenes parciales.

Ahhh… OK, gracias por el dato, por cierto mi nombre es Chris, Christopher Halliwell- saludo sonriendo

Mucho gusto Chris, mi nombre es Madeline Green, pero prefiero que me llamen Mady- sonrió ella al presentarse

Gusto en conocerte Mady-

Los dos jóvenes compañeros de mesa, estuvieron tan distraídos en esos momentos con su pequeña conversación, que no se percataron que desde hace unos minutos la Profa. Robbinson había dejado de hablar, y ahora se encontraba justo frente a ellos, mirándolos severamente.

Hay algo que quieran compartir con los jóvenes- pregunto la profesora severamente mirándolos fijamente, al parecer algo molesta, con las manos en la cadera, provocando que Madeline y Chris, la miraran aterrados

Eh… este… no, es solo que…- respondió Chris valientemente, tratando de pensar en una excusa válida, pues no quería que su nueva amiga se metiera en problemas por su culpa – no entendí algunos de los ejemplos que dio, así que le pedí que me explicara un poco jeje- río nerviosamente el menor de los hermanos Halliwell, ante lo cual, la profesora no hizo más que analizarlo detenidamente, para casi inmediatamente después observar seriamente a la joven rubia.

¿es eso verdad?- cuestiono a su alumna

S-sí- respondió rápidamente

La profesora simplemente se dio media vuelta y camino hacia su escritorio, dispuesta a dar de nuevo su clase, o por lo menos eso les pareció a Chris y Mady, quienes se voltearon a ver el uno al otro, y dejaron salir un suspiro, aliviados. Sin embargo el alivio les duro poco, porque la Dra. Robbinson comenzó a hablar en el momento.

Bueno joven Halliwell, apenas estamos iniciando clases y si en ya está teniendo problemas, tal vez esta clase no es para usted- comento la profesora, volteando a ver a su alumno.

No, sí lo es, es solo que…, acabo de mudarme y…- empezó el castaño tratando de justificarse

Muchos de los alumnos que se encuentran aquí, también se mudaron hace poco, así que esa no es excusa Sr. Halliwell- replico la maestra

Estoy consciente de ello profesora- prosiguió Chris, un poco más tranquilo – y no es excusa ni pretexto, pero… lo que pasa es que, ocurrió un improvisto de naturaleza personal-

¿personal?- cuestiono la profesora - ¿a qué se refiere con eso Halliwell?-

Pues… es que podría decirse que estoy tratando de resolver unos problemas familiares- respondió el menor de los hermanos Halliwell, vagamente.

Bien…, en ese caso, que le parece si discutimos esto hoy en el laboratorio de química al terminar las clases, y también aprovechamos el momento para discutir sobre sus asesorías-

¿asesorías?- cuestiono Chris

Por supuesto, no podemos permitir que te quedes atrás y disminuyas el flujo de las clases para tus demás compañeros- concluyo la profesora – así que o veré más tarde Halliwell-

Pero… profesora…-

Sin excusas Halliwell, o de lo contrario estará demostrando el poco interés y compromiso que tiene para con mi clase, y me veré obligada a expulsarlo ¿entendido?-

Sí profesora – respondió Chris derrotado, mientras que la Dra. Robbinson prosiguió con su clase.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los hermanos Halliwell, habitación de Wyatt**

Por primera vez, el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell, se encontraba sentado en frente al escritorio que había en su cuarto, el cual como ya parecía haberse hecho costumbre, se encontraba hecho un desastre, con ropa tirada encima de la cama (completamente revuelta), más ropa y zapatos regados por el suelo, al igual que uno que otro plato sucio.

La atención de Wyatt, se encontraba enfocada en la lap top frente a él, escaneando uno a uno los artículos hallados en su búsqueda.

Veamos, tiene que estar aquí en algún lado- se dijo asimismo el joven de cabellos rubios, mientras leía rápidamente y cambiaba de una ventana a otra – esto no tiene fin, quien diría que haya tantos asesinatos en Boston- prosiguió – tengo que limitar un poco más mi búsqueda, Hmmm… veamos- comenzó a teclear el rubio – asesinatos en Boston, me arrojo cerca de 5,000 resultados, así que… piensa, el "Libro De Las Sombras" parece creer que trata de un Wendigo- Wyatt sacudió su cabeza, riendo levemente con incredulidad -pero que cosas digo, el "Libro De Las Sombras" cree, en qué estoy pensando- suspiro derrotado – en fin, si se trata de un Wendigo supongo que a de merodear por los bosques así que… tal vez si busco asesinatos recientes en los bosques de Boston- con esto el "dos veces bendecido", obtuvo 10 resultados, lo cual hizo que procediera a clickear en la primera ventana que llamo su atención.

"**CON EL CORAZÓN ARRANCADO: **Boston Massachusetts a 12 de Agosto del 20026.

Recientemente, los bosques de Salem se han convertido, en un escenario propio de una película de terror, pues hasta la fecha, son 4 los cuerpos que se han encontrado entre ellos, cada uno de ellos, más a dentro que el anterior.

Por el momento todas las víctimas han sido mujeres jóvenes en sus tempranos 20´s, sin embargo lo que resulta más peculiar en este caso y ha sido propio de una película de terror, es el hecho de que todos y cada uno de los cadáveres, han sido hallados, sin corazón.

Al respecto el jefe del departamento de policía, comentó…"

Así que el libro tenía razón…, porque no me extraña- murmuro Wyatt, algo fastidiado – bien, y ahora, qué se supone que haga- se cuestiono así mismo – Hmmm…, tal vez debería ir y echarle un vistazo a la escena del crimen o.. mejor aún, puedo ir a revisar el lugar en el que vivían cada una de ellas, y ver si tenian algo en común- con esto dicho, el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell, procedió a buscar las direcciones de las víctimas y después tomo la chaqueta de cuero que colgaba de su silla, para desvanecerse entre las ya conocidas luces blanco-azuladas

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Harvard Dpto. Ciencias Biológicas, corredor principal**

Cientos de jóvenes inundaban el corredor, lo cual no era de extrañarse a esas horas, pues para muchos de los estudiantes, las clases acababan de terminar, mientras que otros, se dirigían ansiosamente a las últimas asignaturas del día.

Christopher Halliwell, era uno de aquellos alumnos, que se movía rápidamente entre los demás, pues no quería llegar nuevamente tarde a la clase del profesor Thompson. Tras de Chris, tratando de alcanzarle, corría la joven rubia de ojos castaño claro, con la que había platicado brevemente durante la clase de la Dra. Sarah Robbinson, la cual lo llamaba insistentemente, esperando poder que él la escuchara.

¡CHRIS!- grito la joven, siendo finalmente oída por el castaño, quien se detuvo extrañado, buscando con la vista a quién había gritado su nombre, encontrando finalmente a la rubia -¡Chris!- llamó ella nuevamente, situándose a su lado

¿Mady?- saludo Chris algo extrañado, no sabiendo que podría querer la joven con él.

Hasta que te alcanzo- comento ella – llevo lo que parece horas gritando tu nombre – sonrió, haciéndole saber a Chris que se trataba de una broma

Ah…, disculpa, no te escuche, lo que pasa es que estoy algo ansioso por llegar a la clase de Prof. Thompson, la última vez llegue tarde, así que…-

Ya veo, entonces no te quitare mucho tiempo – comento Mady –solo quería darte las gracias por salvarme de la Dra. Robbinson y disculparme por meterte en problemas-

Está bien, no te preocupes, además fue mi culpa para empezar-

Aún así me siento responsable- insistió Mady – así que ¿te gustaría tomar un café conmigo un día de estos?-

Pues…- dudo un poco Chris

¡AH!- exclamo Mady, al parecer entendiendo algo – no estoy coqueteando contigo ni nada por el estilo, digo no es que no seas atractivo, es solo que ya tengo novio y… bueno tampoco estoy diciendo que si no lo tuviera, coquetearía contigo, perdón tampoco quise decir que…-

Está bien, está bien, tranquila, entiendo- la interrumpió Chris riéndose divertido, ante las divagaciones de la rubio – y.., claro que me gustaría salir un día a platicar o tomar algo, siempre y cuando a tu novio no le moleste – respondió Chris guiñándole un ojo a modo de juego

Ok, entonces nos podremos de acuerdo otro día y tranquilo, Jason no es celoso – sonrió Mady guiñándole un ojo, siguiéndole la corriente, para después despedirse con un beso en la mejilla, sin embargo Chris ya no prestaba atención a lo dicho u hecho por la joven, pues casi en el instante en que la joven beso su mejilla, todo se esfumo a su alrededor, dejándolo sumido en la oscuridad, a la vez que un frío aterrador se apoderaba de su cuerpo. De repente, la oscuridad empezó a despejarse un poco, dejando un cielo estrellado, apenas visible entre frondosos y altos arboles.

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**El terror invadía su cuerpo, tenía miedo, tanto miedo.**_

_**No entendí que era lo que estaba pasando, no entendía ni tampoco creía querer hacerlo. Todo era tan confuso.**_

_**El único pensamiento claro en su mente era correr, tenía que correr, correr sin importar que, aunque no supiera a donde iba, aun a sabiendas de que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, a pesar de que no conociera esos bosques, lo importante era correr, correr por su vida, y alejarse de…**_

_**Una sobra se movía ágil y rápidamente entre los árboles, se trataba de alguna especie de creatura, pues podían apreciarse que en lugar de manos poseía algo similar a garras, y de entre la comisura de sus labios se apreciaban unos afilados dientes, como colmillos.**_

_**Los amarillos ojos de la criatura estaban centrados en la presa que inútilmente trataba de escapar, pues el olor de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, así como su laboriosa y ruidosa respiración, frenéticos latidos y lagrimas desesperadas, eran suficientes para ayudarle a no perder el rastro, la criatura sonrió lascivamente de lado mientras su joven victima trataba de obligar a su agotado cuerpo a seguir moviéndose, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde…**_

_**¡NO!- grito una la joven tras recargarse en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, sentir la presencia de alguien u algo, y voltear, encontrándose con ese ser – POR FAVOR- suplicaron los aterrados ojos castaños, al verse acorralada, sin embargo la criatura continuo acercándose a la joven, hasta quedar justo frente a ella , estirar su brazo y a travesar el cuerpo de la joven cuyos cabellos rubios resaltaron súbitamente, al igual que el resto de la escena, la cual repentinamente se hizo más clara, la sangre que brotaba de aquel pecho y se deslizaba por los brazos de la criatura, el brutal dolor del corazón siendo arrancado y el agonizante rostro de… **_

_**/**_

_**/**_

_**/**_

¡MADY!- exclamo Christopher Halliwell, encontrándose una vez más en el corredor principal, apoyándose en una pared, la cual lo mantenía en pie.

Su respiración era pesada y entrecortada, todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor y cansancio, además de ser cubierto por un sudor frío.

Algunos de los pocos estudiantes que aún recorrían los pasillos lo observaban entre curiosos y aprensivos, mientras que otros parecían indecisos entre acercarse o no. Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera hacer algo al respecto, el castaño se irguió lo mejor que pudo, y procedió a alejarse del lugar lo más rápido que su drenado y adolorido cuerpo le permitía.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Centro de Boston, Complejo departamental **

Frente a un viejo edificio departamental, se encontraba cierto joven de 24 y cabellos rubios, quien vestía unos jeans azul claro, botas estilo motociclista, negras, una playera roja y una chamarra de cuero negra.

Después de una rápida investigación, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell finalmente se encontraba frente al edificio de Katherine Johansson, la quinta y más reciente victimas del asesino "roba corazones", como la prensa ingeniosamente lo había denominado.

Sin embargo, pese a tratarse de un edificio antiguo, este contaba con la seguridad propia de la mayoría de los complejos departamentales de la actual, lo cual quería decir que no había manera de que el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell pudiera entrar a aquel edificio, sin que alguien le abriera por dentro, o forzar el seguro.

Sabía que debí haber traído mi equipo de cerrajería- murmuro sarcásticamente el rubio, sacudiendo la cabeza, para después, cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en algo, poco después el "dos veces bendecido", volteo a ver sus alrededores, al parecer comprobando que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor – bien, no hay moros en la costa- y con esto dicho el joven orbito.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Complejo departamental, interior del departamento 124 **

Wyatt, se encontraba en el pasillo, del que fuera alguna vez, el departamento de Katherine Johansson, el cual según su información, aun se conservaba tal y como la joven lo había dejado antes de morir, a petición de la policía de Boston.

El mayor de los hermanos Halliwell, recorrió lentamente el departamento de Katherine, tomándose su tiempo, revisando detalladamente, todo el lugar, la cocina, la sala, baño; hasta llegar a la habitación de la víctima, aún sin encontrar nada.

Finalmente, Wyatt, reviso los cajones del escritorio de la joven, encontrando su lap top, la cual saco y abrió inmediatamente.

Bien, ahora, veamos, que secretos tenías ocultos aquí Kat- murmuro el rubio tras encenderla – ¡Genial!, tiene contraseña, que pasa co esta paranoia que tiene a todo el mundo poniendo contraseñas a todo, carpetas, puertas, créditos, teléfonos, etc.- renegó el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell, mientras tecleaba rápidamente unos comandos – enserio… ¿qué pasa con el mundo?- prosiguió, sonriendo un poco al lograr entrar en los archivos de la joven y encontrar la fotografía de alguien, a quien había visto en los equipos del resto de las chicas….

Bueno, por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón, muchas personas suelen tener el miedo irracional de que alguien irrumpa en sus casas, viole la seguridad de sus diarios, teléfonos, pads, etc., y no se robe algo o... encuentren cosas que no deben- le respondió la voz de un joven de tez blanca, un poco más alto que Wyatt y de complexión un ligeramente más robusta que la suya, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca, botas parecidas a las suyas y una chaqueta de mezclilla; el cual se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

¿quién eres tú?- pregunto Wyatt, levantándose de golpe, un poco sobresaltado del la silla frente al escritorio de Katherine Johansson

YO- respondió el misterioso joven acercándose a Wyatt lentamente, asiendo énfasis en el pronombre personal – soy el detective Sean Ryan – respondió el joven sacando su insignia y mostrándola, para después guardarla y seguir caminando hacía Wyatt – así que creo que la pregunta aquí debería de ser ¿Quién eres tú?- prosiguió el joven, arrinconando al rubio contra el escritorio y dejando su rostro a centímetros de distancia del de Wyatt

No eres algo joven para ser detective- indago el rubio, viéndose por alguna razón incapaz de alejar sus ojos de los de Sean, los cuales no podía dejar de admirar.

Era una sensación que no podía explicar, en el pasado, el rubio se había visto atraído a VARIAS personas, sin embargo, esto era algo diferente, había algo en el joven detective que le resultaba familiar, como si ya se hubieran visto antes…, no, era mucho más que eso, como…, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, de mucho antes que eso.

Tras pensar en eso, Wyatt logro identificar cual era aquel sentimiento que había hecho que el dejar de mirar ese par de ojos color olivo, fuera imposible… _"lo extrañe"_, le pareció escuchar decir, a una voz distante, perteneciente a lo más profundo de su ser…

No lo sé, ¿cuántos años crees que tengo?- pregunto Sean, acercándose aún más de ser posible, colocando sus manos, a los lados de la cadera de Wyatt, haciendo que este se sonrojara ligeramente por primera vez en mucho tiempo, debido al descarado coqueteo, y desviara disimuladamente la mirada hacia la ventana, tratando de evitar que el "detective", viera lo avergonzado que estaba.

E-Este, podrías darme un poco de espacio- murmuro Wyatt aún sin voltear a ver a Sean, tratando de recuperar la compostura, ya que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que alguien se le acercaba de esa forma, por lo general, él era el que siempre daba el primer paso – o es que acaso quieres que termine sentado sobre esta lap top y destruya la evidencia, a menos que…- comenzó Wyatt, recuperando su actitud normal – ¡YA SE!- exclamo emocionado, enderezándose de golpe, haciendo a Sean retroceder – en realidad tu eres el asesino, volviste a la escena del crimen, me encontraste husmeando entre las cosas de tu ex, y temiendo que hubiera descubierto algo, decidiste seducirme para después ¡ZAZ!- exclamo de nuevo el rubio golpeando su puño derecho contra su palma izquierda – apuñalarme por la espalda- concluyo felizmente, contento por su deducción, a la vez colocaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha, sobre su barbilla y asentía con la cabeza; ante lo cual Sean simplemente parpadeo sorprendido y a la vez algo confundido, para enseguida estallar en sonora carcajada.

Está bien, me rindo- respondió el joven detective, después de recuperarse un poco, aún riendo un poco, y con la manos sobre la cabeza – has descubierto mi maquiavélico plan- prosiguió en sol de broma – aunque no puedo evitar señalar, que está, no es la escena del crimen- comento – aún así, no me queda más que rendirme y entregarme a las verdaderas autoridades – siguió aún sonriendo, para después cambiar su mirada alegre y relajada, por una más intensa – pero… antes de hacerlo – susurro con cierto toque sensual en su voz – me gustaría saber el nombre de mi captor-

Wyatt- respondió el rubio cerrando la lap top y caminando hacia la puerta, pasando por un lado a Sean y murmurando rápidamente a su oído izquierdo – Wyatt Mathew Halliwell- concluyo saliendo de la habitación.

Por su parte, el joven detective volteo para verlo salir, sin quitar la vista de su cuerpo e incapaz de dejar de sonreír ligeramente.

NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE HACIAS AQUÍ- le grito

NUNCA ME PREGUNTASTE- respondió una voz desde el pasillo

POR LO MENOS DIME QUÉ ENCONTRASTE- pidió

QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR QUE LO HICE- grito Wyatt con la mano en la puerta de entrada, su cerebro le decía a gritos que debía marcharse, in embargo…

¿NO LO HICISTE?- cuestiono el detective, ante lo cual Wyatt sonrió y finalmente abrió la puerta y salió

TAL VEZ SÍ, TAL VEZ NO- se escucho su respuesta, seguida del sonido de la puerta siendo azotada a la hora de salir…

Sean Ryan, salió al pasillo del departamento, únicamente para encontrarlo vacío., no podía creer lo que había pasado, ni lo que había hecho…

Pero qué rayos me poseyó para hacer eso- se regaño así mismo, incapaz de creer la forma en la que había actuado ante aquel joven, quien se había escabullido en una de las escenas de un caso aún abierto – aunque dudo que sea la única a la que se escabullo- murmuro para sí mismo, negando con la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír – sí Marcus llega a enterarse de esto seguro me matara- se dijo asimismo – pero… no puedo evitarlo, quiero verlo otra vez- susurro esto último, cubriendo su rostro con su mano derecha, a la vez que lo alzaba y de entre sus dedos anular y medio, una especie de lengua de lagartija, se colaba.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Casa de los Hermanos Halliwell **

La puerta de la casa, se abrió estruendosamente, dando paso a un agitado Christopher Halliwell, el cual la cerró de golpe, aventó su mochila por algún lado en el pasillo, y se acerco con pasos presurosos al pie de la escalera, no sin antes voltear a ver la sala y el comedor completamente carentes de presencia alguna.

¡WYATT!- llamo a gritos el menor de los hermanos Halliwell - ¡WYATT!- grito de nuevo, sin recibir respuesta alguna – NECESITO QUE VENGAS INMEDIATAMENTE, ES IMPORTANTE- siguió - ¡WYATT!- grito ahora molesto, sin percatarse de la luz blanco-azulada que apareció tras el

¡QUÉ!- respondió su hermano también gritando, al parecer algo divertido.

Chris, volteo a ver a su hermano claramente molesto, sin embargo al verlo, las palabras que estaban por decir, se trabaron en su boca.

Para la mayoría de la gente, Wyatt podría parecer tranquilo y sereno, sin embargo Chris quien lo conocía, o a quien por lo menos le gustaba pensar que lo hacía, era capaz de notar que su hermano estaba algo… ¿nervioso?, para él, resultaba obvio que algo o… ¿alguien?, había alterado a su hermano, y eso…, eso no era algo fácil de conseguir

¿estás bien?- cuestiono el castaño a su hermano mayor, inclinándose un poco hacia él y observándolo detenidamente - ¿pasó algo?- continuo

Nada importante- respondió el rubio, restándole importancia - ¿necesitabas algo?- pregunto en cambio tratando de cambiar el tema, cosa de la cual el menor se dio cuenta al instante, más decidió ignorar, sino fuera por la visión que había tenido hace un rato, probablemente habría cuestionado a su hermano hasta la muerte o hasta sonsacarle lo ocurrido, lo que sea que pasase primero, sin embargo en ese momento, no tenía tiempo para eso.

Necesito tu ayuda- admitió el joven de ojos azules no muy contento, a la vez que hacía una nota mental de interrogar a su hermano en cuanto hubiera tiempo, sobre sus andanzas de aquel día- SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDO CREERLO- grito con cierta tensión – creí que había sido cosa de una sola vez- continuo el menos caminando de un lado a otro removiendo con ambas manos sus cabellos – pero NO, TENIA QUE PASAR OTRA VEZ- exclamo, tomando a Wyatt por sorpresa – porque no puedo simplemente tener una vida normal, es decir no es mi culpa haber sido hijo de una de las "Hechiceras" ¿verdad?- cuestiono, volteando a ver a su hermano con ojos suplicantes – no es como si ninguno de nosotros hubiera pedido ser parte de esta familia ¿verdad?- insistió, ante lo cual Wyatt no pudo más que parpadear sorprendido, para a continuación caminar lentamente hacia su hermano, colocar ambas manos sobre cada uno de sus hombros, y mirarlo directamente a los ojos

Haber Chris tranquilo- comenzó el mayor de los Halliwell, tratando de calmar a su hermanito – primero que nada dime ¿qué es lo que paso?, ¿qué es lo que te puso así?- cuestiono, Chris observo atentamente los ojos de su hermano, para después asentir y respirar profundamente…

Yo… creo, no – negó con la cabeza, para después continuar con mayor seguridad – más bien tuve una visión hace un rato, una de mis compañeras de clase era perseguida por una especie de criatura de ojos amarillos y garras…-

¿Dónde?- cuestiono Wyatt frenéticamente, sacudiendo por los hombros a su hermano - ¿pudiste ver dónde?- insistió

En un bosque creo- respondió Chris algo descolocado por la reacción de su hermano mayor, pues ciertamente había esperado tener que tardar más en convencerlo.

Ya veo…- murmuro el rubio seriamente, al aparentemente pensando en algo – Chris de casualidad esta compañera tuya tiene un novio nuevo- pregunto

Pues no sé si es nuevo pero sí, algo me comento al respecto ¿por qué?- fue el turno de el menor para preguntar cada vez más extrañado

¿sabes su nombre?- siguió cuestionando Wyatt, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta hecha anteriormente

Si no mal recuerdo se llama Jason- respondió Chris a pesar de lo extraño de la situación – Wy ¿qué es lo que está pasando?, ¿Por qué me hiciste todas esas preguntas? ¿sabes algo?- pregunto el menor de los Halliwell, no dispuesto a ceder esta vez

Tal vez- respondió vagamente el rubio, soltando a su hermano y alejándose un poco – me entere de unos casos extraños que han ocurrido en el último par de meses, al parecer se han encontrado 4 cadáveres de jovencitas cerca de los 20 años, todos ellos en el bosque de Salem, y todos ellos sin corazón- explico

Crees que se trate de la misma criatura- cuestiono Chris

Es probable, por lo que vi el asesino parece tener un patrón, mata 3 personas por mes, y todo indica que en el mismo orden, la noche de anterior a la luna llena, la de luna llena y después de ella- explico Wyatt

Y ayer fue luna llena- comento Chris

Exactamente, además según los reportes de la autopsia, las heridas encontradas en sus cuerpos parecen haber sido hechas con garras-

¿garras?- pregunto Chris sorprendido – y la policía qué piensa al respecto- pregunto

No ha hecho comentarios-

¿y porqué preguntaste por Jason?, ¿crees que él tenga algo que ver en esto?-

Bueno eso es porque…- trato de explicar Wyatt, sin embargo fue interrumpido por la alarma del reloj de Chris, robando la atención de los hermanos

¡MALDICIÓN!- exclamo Chris molesto y exasperado – y justamente hoy tenía que castigarme la Dra. Robbinson- prosiguió

¿te castigan estando en la universidad?- cuestiono Wyatt divertido

NO ES MOMENTO DE PARA REIRSE WYATT, MADELINE PODRIA SER ASECINADA HOY MISMO- le grito Chris claramente alterado

Ok, ok, lo entiendo, tranquilo, no era mi intención- trato de calmarlo una vez más Wyatt – veamos… ¿sabes cuánto tiempo durara este castigo?-

Hmmm… en realidad no, supongo que un par de horas-

Bueno por todo eso de la luna llena, asumo que la criatura solo ataca de noche, eso nos da un par de horas hasta que obscurezca, así que haremos lo siguiente, tú iras a tu castigo con la doctora esa, mientras que yo vigilare a tu amiga, de esta manera sí algo pasa antes, podre hacer algo al respecto, y si no ya después podremos averiguar sobre lo que viste en tu visión, ¿te parece?-

Pero... si algo pasa y la criatura aparece, tanto tú como Mady correrán peligro ya que no tenemos ni idea de cómo derrotarla- menciono sus inseguridades el castaño

No necesariamente- respondió Wyatt – digo siempre puedo hacer explotar a la criatura…-

O medio bosque…- murmuro Chris interrumpiéndolo

O puedo orbitarnos a un lugar seguro hasta reunirme contigo y decidir lo que haremos- siguió Wyatt como si no hubiera escuchado lo dicho por su hermano – ahora dime el nombre completo de tu amiga y yo la buscare-

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Harvard Dpto. de Ciencias Biológicas, laboratorio de química**

Chris estaba consciente de que la profesora estaba tratando de explicarle algunas cosas que sin duda serían de vital importancia para su desempeño en clase, sin embargo, por más que lo intentara, no podía concentrarse.

El solo saber que mientras l estaba ahí seguro y cómodamente sentado, mientras su amiga y su hermano podrían estar allá afuera enfrentando una muerte seguro; acababa completamente con su concentración.

A pesar de que Wyatt le había prometido llamarlo sí algo ocurría, Chris no podía estar tranquilo, pues tenía el presentimiento de que su hermano mayor le estaba ocultando algo.

El menor de los hermanos Halliwell se gruño asimismo molesto, a la vez que se reacomodaba en su asiento, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no cuestionar más a su hermano, sobre qué era lo que sabía realmente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pues resultaba muy extraño que Wyatt, quien se negaba a leer, oír o ver las noticias (alegando que ya estaba cansado de ellas), estuviera tan informado de aquellos asesinatos.

Pareciera que los había estado investigando- murmuro para si en voz baja el castaño, pero lastimablemente, no lo suficientemente baja como para no ser escuchado por la Dra. Robbinson

Halliwell, quise darte una oportunidad pero si esta es la clase de atención que podrás en mi clase, creo que lo mejor será que la olvides- sentencio la estricta profesora

NO PROFESORA- exclamo Chris alterado –disculpe mi falta de respeto para con usted, lo que pasa es que…- trato de justificarse

Asumo que me dirás que lo que sea que te tenga tan distraído, tiene que ver con el problema familiar que mencionaste en clase- tentó la profesora

Pues…- trato el castaño

Mira Christopher, todos tenemos problemas, ya sean económicas, del hogar o familia, pero aún así no podemos permitirnos que intervengan en nuestra vida profesional u académica, así que a menos de que se trate de algo sumamente grave, no quiero escuchar más excusas ¿entendido?-

Sí profesora- asintió el castaño

Entonces ¿cuál es el problema del que hablabas?- cuestiono la profesora

B-Bueno…- tartamudeo un poco Chris – en… realidad-

Christopher Perry Halliwell, si me dice en este momento que no era nada, me veré obligada a suspenderte de la clase, así que ahora dime ¿qué ocurre jovencito?-

Chris, no sabía qué hacer, algo le decía que la Dra. Robbinson, no aceptaría una negativa a hablar como respuesta, y además por lo que Mady le había comentado, no dudaba que fuera capaz de suspenderlo, por lo tanto…

Chris – insistió la profesora en con un tono más suave – se que hablar sobre la familia con personas ajenas y que uno apenas y conoce, puede ser difícil, pero aunque no lo parezca, a veces hablar de estas cosas ayuda-

Tengo un hermano mayor- empezó Chris, alentado por alguna razón, debido a las palabras de su profesora, y aquella sensación que sentía emanaba de ella, verdadera preocupación y ganas de ser de ayuda – su nombre es Wyatt y es casi tres años mayor que yo…, el y yo solíamos ser muy unidos, y a pesar de que a veces lo envidiaba, también lo me sentía muy orgulloso de ser su hermano, el era mi mejor amigo…- conto con cierto toque de tristeza en su voz

Pero…- lo alentó a seguir la profesora

Hace 3 años Wyatt desapareció, simplemente se fue, sin despedirse o decirle nada a alguien, ni siquiera a mí. En esos 3 años, no tuvimos noticia alguna de él, ni nos llamo o escribió una sola vez, para mí esos fueron 3 años de dolor y resentimiento. Dolor por la partida de mi hermano, por la falta de confianza de aquel a quien consideraba no solo mi hermano de sangre sino también por elección. Y de sufrimiento porque… mis padres no dejaban de pelear reclamándose y culpándose el uno al otro, tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado, quien era el responsable, mis tías y tíos tampoco se quedaron atrás, cada uno teniendo su idea de porque Wyatt se había ido, abandonando a su familia y el brillante futuro que le esperaba. Repentinamente, mi familia se fracciono, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Mis primos estaban inconsolables, ya que todos y cada uno de ellos querían mucho a Wyatt, ya que él fue nuestro niñero sin queja alguna en más de una ocasión, siempre fue atento y bueno con nosotros, asegurándose de que jamás nos sintiéramos como una molestia para él…- recordó el menor de los hermanos Halliwell con una sonrisa triste y ojos llorosos – y mi abuelo, el abuelo Víctor cayó enfermo casi inmediatamente después de que Wyatt se fue, siempre nos quiso mucho a todos sus nietos, pero Wyatt, él y yo, siempre compartimos un vinculo más fuerte. El abuelo murió un año después, aún preocupado por mi hermano, deseando haberlo visto una última vez y rezando porque dónde quiera que estuviera, fuera sano y salvo-

Christopher…- trato de interrumpir la profesora, al parecer sin entender muy bien como todo esto podía relacionarse con la actitud de su joven estudiante en sus más recientes clases.

Hace un par de semanas, Wyatt apareció en mi casa aquí en Boston, tenía heridas alrededor del cuerpo y me pidió que le diera asilo por un tiempo- Chris hizo una pausa tratando calmarse un poco – tener a Wyatt devuelta en mi vida, ha sido algo… difícil, por un lado estoy feliz de volver a ver a mi hermano y de saber que por lo menos se encuentra con vida, pero… por el otro, no puedo evitar seguir enojado con él, me está resultando simplemente difícil perdonarlo, especialmente después de todo lo ocurrido. Una parte de mi quiere creer que algo debió haber pasado, que tuvo que tener un fuerte motivo para marcharse de la forma en que lo hizo, pero a la otra parte…-

Simplemente no le importa- completo la profesora

Exactamente- afirmo Chris

Dijiste que tu hermano te pidió asilo, acaso se encuentra envuelto en algún lio- pregunto la profesora preocupada y a la vez intrigada

Esa es otra cosa- respondió Chris – desde que apareció, tengo la impresión de que está envuelto en algo, algo peligroso, y no puedo evitar que tal vez tenga que ver con la razón por la que se fue hace 3 años y con porque no quiere volver a casa o siquiera comunicarse con el resto de la familia, pero cada vez que le pregunto, se niega a decirme algo al respecto y… de alguna manera, logra cambiar el tema, haciendo que me enfade y olvide cualquier idea de hablar con él de lo ocurrido-

En ese caso tal vez lo hace a propósito- contemplo la Dra.

¿a qué se refiere?- pregunto Chris intrigado

Bueno si efectivamente tu hermano tiene algún motivo por el cual se marcho y este está relacionado con sus heridas y el no querer comunicarse con el resto de la familia, lo más probable es que te haga enojar a propósito cada vez que tratas de preguntar algo al respecto, simplemente para no tener que contarte la verdad- respondió la profesora comentando sus conclusiones

Pero ¿por qué?- se pregunto Chris en voz alta

De eso no estoy segura, pero por lo que me contaste de tu hermano, puede que crea que de esta manera te está manteniendo a salvo, de qué, quien sabe – se adelanto la Dra. A la pregunta que sabía vendría – eso es algo que solo tu hermano puede responder y que tú debes preguntarle- aconsejo sabiamente, logrando que Chris sonriera un poco más relajado

Gracias por su consejo profesora, tenía razón, me siento un poco mejor después de hablar al respecto- concedió Chris

Bien, ahora, quiero que te concentres más en clases y no que me prometas que no dejaras que ningún otro problema personal, afecte tu rendimiento ¿está bien?-

Sí profesora-

Perfecto- respondió la profesora encaminándose a la puerta – por esta vez dejare el incidente de la clase pasar, pero que no se repita ¿de acuerdo?-

Sí- respondió Chris recogiendo sus cosas y también caminando hacia la puerta del laboratorio

¡ah!- exclamo la profesora antes de marcharse – y recuerda Chris que sí necesitas hablar con alguien de nuevo, mi oficina está en el ala sur de edificio-

Sí profesora- respondió Chris sonriendo alegremente.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Bosques de Salem**

Entre los frondosos árboles de aquel bello bosque, y bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado, una pareja de jóvenes caminaba tomada de la mano, con el joven guiando a su amada, y esta sonriendo alegremente.

Jason, pronto va oscurecer, ¿qué estamos habiendo en el bosques a estas horas?- pregunto la joven aun sonriendo al muchacho de unos 25 años de edad, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos negros, tez bronceada y atlético cuerpo. Sin embargo su novio no le respondió, simplemente siguió internándola en el bosque, hasta llegar a lo más profundo, donde le soltó la mano y lentamente se alejo de ella. Madeline Green camino un poco por enfrente de su pareja, tratando de hallar algo que justificara el porqué Jason la había llevada, más al no encontrar nada, decidió voltear de nuevo en dirección de su novio – Jason ¿qué...- sin embargo la pregunta de la joven se vio interrumpida debido a la escena que hayo frente a sus casos, la cual la hizo que palideciera y sus ojos se abrieran grandes llenos de terror

Los ojos de aquel a quien creía conocer y amar, se tornaron de un malicioso color amarillo, a la vez que su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo comenzaba a modificarse, le nacían colmillos y uñas como garras, trasformando a quien había sido un apuesto joven en una horrible criatura, la cual extendió sus garras hacía la joven, la cual retrocedió un paso asustada.

Tú corazón…- escucho decir a una voz parecida a un rugido animal que provenía de aquella criatura – quiero tu corazón – prosiguió la criatura acercándose a ella, mientras que Mady retrocedía los mismos pasos que esta avanzaba – SERA MÍO- rugió molesta aquella bestia, ocasionando que la joven rubia saliera corriendo aterrada, y que aquel ser sonriera en sádica diversión, pues sabía que la chica no tenia salvación.

Madeline Green, creía haber experimentado en el pasado lo que era el verdadero miedo, sin embargo, nada se comparaba con la sensación que en esos momentos envolvía su cuerpo, tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo llevaba huyendo de aquella creatura en la cual su alguna vez querido y amado Jason se había convertido, lo único que sabía con seguridad, era que si se detenía, seguramente moriría.

Una sobra se removió entre los arboles a una velocidad imposible de seguir a simple vista, lo cual ocasiono que a Madeline le fuera imposible ver el ataque que la estrello contra un árbol y abrió una gran herida en su costado derecho, la cual causo que lanzara un fuerte chillido de dolor y sostuviera la herida, de la cual brotaba una sorprendente cantidad de sangre. Sin embargo el dolor no detuvo a Madeline en lo absoluto, quien se levanto inmediatamente con la ayuda de un tronco el cual tomo y utilizo para golpear a la criatura que pretendía atacarla de nuevo (a la cual en esta ocasión sí vio venir) justo en el rostro (no sin recibir un nuevo zarpazo de esas afiladas garras en el cuello).

La joven no se dejo vencer por el dolor de sus heridas abiertas, ni del tobillo torcido, simplemente siguió corriendo.

La joven de ojos color miel corrió lo que le parecieron quilómetros, mientras lagrimas de dolor y terror se resbalaban por su rostro sin que ella pudiera contenerlas, estaba pérdida y asustada, no sabía a dónde iba, si se estaba alejando o acercando a la civilización, su cuerpo dolía y se encontraba agotado, corriendo solo por instinto.

En el camino fue atacada por aquella cosa una y otra vez, lo cual había aumentado sus heridas, haciendo que la pérdida de sangre nublara su vista y por si fuera poco, una fiebre parecía haberla alcanzado, por lo que sabía, las garras de esa cosa podrían estar envenenadas y ella, podría estar muriendo en ese preciso momento.

No quiero morir- lloro la chica angustiada – Dios no quiero morir, por favor ayúdame- suplico, sin embargo, nadie pareció responder a sus suplicas

Ahora no hacía más que correr.

El terror invadía su cuerpo, tenía miedo, tanto miedo.

No entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, no entendía ni tampoco creía querer hacerlo. Todo era tan confuso.

El único pensamiento claro en su mente era correr, tenía que correr, correr sin importar que, aunque no supiera a donde iba, aun a sabiendas de que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarle, a pesar de que no conociera esos bosques, lo importante era correr, correr por su vida, y alejarse de…

Una sobra se movió ágil y rápidamente entre los árboles, se trataba de aquella creatura que llevaba persiguiéndola cerca de 1 hora, gracias a la poca luz natural de la noche podía apreciarse las manos poseía algo similar a garras, y de entre la comisura de sus labios se apreciaban unos afilados dientes, como colmillos.

Los amarillos ojos de la criatura estaban centrados en la presa que inútilmente trataba de escapar, pues el olor de la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas, así como su laboriosa y ruidosa respiración, frenéticos latidos y lagrimas desesperadas, eran suficientes para ayudarle a no perder el rastro, la criatura sonrió lascivamente de lado mientras su joven victima trataba de obligar a su agotado cuerpo a seguir moviéndose, aún a sabiendas de que era imposible, ya era demasiado tarde…

¡NO!- grito la joven tras recargarse en un árbol para recuperar el aliento, sentir la presencia de alguien u algo, y voltear, encontrándose con ese ser – POR FAVOR- suplicaron los aterrados ojos castaños, al verse acorralada, sin embargo la criatura continuo acercándose a la joven, hasta quedar justo frente a ella , estirar su brazo y estar apunto de atravesar su cuepo para obtener aquel tierno y delicioso corazón …

¡MANDY!- se escucho la voz de un joven gritar e inmediatamente, el cuerpo de la joven, fue convertido en una clase de pequeñas orbes de luz blanco-azuladas, las cuales fueron atravesadas por el Wendigo, más fue inútil, pues estas se transfirieron a los brazos de joven alto y de cabellos rubios que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con los brazos extendidos, en donde Madeline Green volvió a cobrar su forma - ¿estás bien?- cuestiono el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell examinando a la joven en sus brazos

Y-Yo…- trato de responder la joven, siendo interrumpida por la criatura, que lanzando un furioso rugido, se dispuso a atacarlos. Madeline cerró los ojos aterrada, mientras que Wyatt no hizo más que apretar a la joven entre sus brazos y parpadear en dirección al Wendigo, logrando así herir un poco al Wendigo, haciendo que este retrocediera y se ocultara entre los árboles

¡GENIAL!- dijo con sarcasmo el mayor de los Halliwell – es inmune a ese ataque, y ahora qué- se cuestiono a la vez que depositaba a su inocente en el suelo y procedía a recorrer las heridas de su cuerpo con el ligero brillo dorado de sus manos.

¿q- quien eres tú?- pregunto Madeline asombrada al ver que todas sus heridas sanaban como por arte de magia gracias a ese gentil y cálido brillo que las tocaba

Mi nombre es Wyatt- su ángel proclamo o por lo menos lo que Madeline pensaba en esos momentos era su ángel guardián, le dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa, y quiero que no te preocupes, todo estará bien, te sacare de aquí ¿de acuerdo?- el ángel rubio le pregunto, ante lo cual ella accedió, extrañamente más tranquila y con confianza

Perfecto- exclamo el rubio felizmente, para después tomarla entre brazos y transformarlos en aquellas pequeñas esferas de luz azul-blanquecina que le había parecido ver antes; pero algo pareció salir mal porque, de pronto una especie de pared invisible los golpeo, devolviéndolos a la normalidad manándolos de bruces contra el suelo, a la vez que aquella horrible criatura se abalanzaba nuevamente sobre ellos, y justamente cuando Mady creyó que su vida había terminado, una esfera de un hermoso azul pálido que nunca antes había visto, los cubrió – bien, aparentemente no puedo orbitarnos fuera de aquí, lo cual quiere decir que ninguna magia puede salir pero como pude entrar significa que si puedo entrar, o por lo menos eso creo- su misterioso salvador murmuro, y fue entonces que Madeline se dio cuenta de cómo este sostenía sus manos frente a ellos y de alguna manera supo que aquella esfera era obra suya – Mady- el joven rubio se dirigió verbalmente a ella, mientras la criatura atacaba constantemente la esfera, haciendo al joven fruncir el ceño en aparente en busca de más poder y concentración – necesito que en cuanto te diga corras sin detenerte lo más rápido que puedas, hacia mi izquierda, hasta llegar al viejo pueblo de Salem y llames a Chris ¿entendido?- ordeno el joven a una confundida Madeline Green

¿Chris?- pregunto – ¿te refieres a Christopher Halliwell, mi compañero de clases?- cuestiono

Sí...- respondió el joven llamado Wyatt, al parecer batallando por mantener aquella esfera, pues la criatura seguía atacando insistente, cada vez con más y más fuerza

Pero… por qué a Chris, además no tengo su número y…-

SOLAMENTE HAZLO- el joven grito con los brazos temblando, el ceño fruncido a más no poder y sudando, con la respiración entrecortada; y aún así Mady no pudo evitar retroceder un paso asustada, lo cual ocasiono que el joven se arrepintiera inmediatamente – por favor discúlpame- pidió – no era mi intención gritarte, es solo que mi escudo no aguantara mucho tiempo y necesito que salgas de aquí cuanto antes, es a ti a quien quiere. Yo lo distraeré, así que en cuanto te diga quiero que corras hacia dónde te dije y llames a Chris- antes de que Madeline pudiera decir algo, el joven llamado Wyatt (sino mal recordaba), la interrumpió – sí el Christopher del que hablas, y no te preocupes no necesitas su número, solo grita su nombre los más fuerte que puedas y él te oirá-

Pero cómo…-

Tu solo hazlo y ten fe ¿ok?- la interrumpió su ángel guiñándole un ojo, ante lo cual Mady no pudo evitar sonrojarse

De acuerdo- murmuro, justo cuando Madeline dijo eso, aquella esfera de luz se vino abajo como si se tratara de un cristal haciéndose mil pedazos, para luego desvanecerse, todo gracias a otro impacto de la criatura, solo para ser lanzada por una explosión que le golpeo el pecho (y de paso se llevo algunos ¿árboles y rocas?)

¡AHORA!- Wyatt, su ángel grito, y Madeline Green, hizo justamente lo que se le dijo, paso por el lado izquierdo del rubio, y corrió, tal y como venía haciendo gran parte de la noche, corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, corrió dejando al joven que la salvo, corrió sin mirar atrás

El Wendigo trato de correr tras su presa una vez más, sin embargo…

¡ROCAS!- Wyatt grito logrando orbitar telequineticamente varias rocas, con mucho esfuerzo, las cuales utilizo para sepultar al Wendigo bajo ellas; evitando así que este fuera tras la joven, pero cuyo a la vez lo dejo con una respiración aún más laboriosa, y para su desgracia, no fue suficiente para vencer a aquel ser, pues el Wendigo se levantaba de entre los escombres de aquel último ataque – esta va a ser sin sudas una laaaaarga noche- se dijo asimismo el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell con gran pesar.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Limites del bosque de Salem, y el antiguo pueblo de "brujas"**

Madeline Green salió abruptamente de entre los árboles, encontrándose como Wyatt le había dicho, justamente en el pueblo de Salem. La joven había creído que le tomaría horas llegar hasta ese lugar, pero gracias a Dios, no había sido así, además todo indicaba que aquel joven rubio, había sido capaz de cumplir sus palabra, puesto que la bestia esa, no la había atacado en todo el camino, lo cual solo podría significar una cosa, se había visto incapaz de seguirla.

Me… dijo que… llamara a Chris… pero… es imposible… que… me escuche… si solo… grito, lo mejor… sería… llamar a… las autoridades…- se dijo asimisma la joven, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, y controlar los ligeros espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo – pero… dudo mucho que la policía pueda hacer algo y…- **"ten fe"**, recordó la palabras de aquel ángel… y con un rostro lleno de determinación grito – ¡CHRIS!, ¡CHRIS!, ¡CHRISTOPHER HALLIWELL!, ¡CHRIIIIIS!- grito una vez más con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que unas pequeñas luces parecidas a las que vio en su cuerpo y en el del mismo Wyatt, aparecieron ante ella

¿Mady?- pregunto Christopher Halliwell, el cuál efectivamente la había escuchado, y había aparecido de entre esas luces

¿Chris?, ¿eres realmente tú?, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- cuestiono Mady, sintiéndose al borde de un ataque de histeria, todo tratarse de algún caso de demencia genética u alguna sustancia alucinógena, porque todo esto simplemente NO PODÍA SER REAL

B-Bueno... este…- trato de explicar el menor de los hermanos Halliwell, sin saber muy bien qué decir – espera un momento, cómo supiste de qué manera llamarme – cuestiono el castaño cada vez más confundido

Wyatt, me dijo cómo…- respondió la joven, solo para ser interrumpida bruscamente por Chris, quien la tomo de los hombros y la sacudió insistentemente

¿WYATT?, ¿DÓNDE ESTA?, ¿QUÉ PASO?- cuestiono impaciente el joven

En el bosque, en esa dirección- respondió Mady asustada, recordando lo ocurrido – TENEMOS QUE HACER ALGO CHRIS, JASON SE CONVIRTIO EN UNA COSA HORRIBLE CON OJOS AMARILLO Y GARRAS Y WYATT, ¡OH DIOS MIO WYATT! ESTA ATRAPADO DIJO QUE NO PODIA ORBITAR AFUERA U ALGO ASÍ, TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO- grito desesperada volviendo a llorar

Ok, ok, tranquila, perdona por haberte alterado es solo que… Wyatt es mi hermano y…, aún no sabemos que es esa cosa o como matarla, así que, voy a llevarte a un lugar seguro y después…-

Pero y tu hermano- pregunto Mady realmente angustiada, ante lo cual Chris trato de sonreír lo más reconfortablemente posible

Wyatt estará bien, estoy seguro de ello- respondió Chris no muy convencido el mismo, pero aún así tratando de calmar a Mady – sabe cómo cuidarse, además… si no te pongo a salvo, todos sus esfuerzos habrán sido en vano, tú solo ten fe ¿de acuerdo?- le pidió Chris con una sonrisa, usando sin saberlo las mismas palabras de su hermano mayor

Chris…- trato Madeline

Vamos- solo para ser interrumpida por el menor de los hermanos, quien tomo su mano y procedió a orbitarla fuera de allí.

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

**Bosques de Salem**

El "dos veces bendecido" hijo de la hechicera Piper Halliwell y del alguna vez guía blanco Leo Wyatt, se encontraba tumbado en el suelo, tratando de levantarse con algo de dificultad. Su mano derecha, hacia presión en la herida de su hombro izquierdo de la cual brotaba una cantidad considerable del rojo y vital líquido que normalmente corría por sus venas. Sin embargo esa, no era la única herida, su pantalón se encontraba rasgado en su rodilla izquierda donde más del vital líquido corría, al igual que sobre su ojo derecho, brazo derecho y mejilla izquierda.

Demonios- murmuro el joven finalmente poniéndose de pie – si que eres rápido amigo- comento, tratando de apartar la sangre que le impedía ver bien de su ojo. Sin embargo, justo en ese momento un fuerte viento soplo, llevando el olor de esa deliciosa y exquisita sustancia, a la fina nariz del Wendigo, el cual se relamió los labios lascivamente, para después lanzarse una vez más al ataque, rodeando a su enemigo una vez más con su grandiosa velocidad, a la vez que se ocultaba entre los árboles - ¿dónde está?- se pregunto Wyatt impaciente, incapaz de seguirlo con sus ojos, siendo tacleado por el Wendigo, quien lo tomo por sorpresa - ¡MALDICIÓN!- gruño el rubio encontrándose de bruces en el suelo, siendo retenido por la garras del Wendigo en su cuello, lo alzo del suelo con ese mismo agarre, hasta dejar sus pies colgando unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo.

La criatura tomo con su "mano" disponible aparto la mano de Wyatt de su hombro, despedazo su chaqueta, después rasgo su camisa, y acerco sus fauces al hombro del rubio, e inmediatamente después comenzó a succionar la sangre de este, abriendo aún más la herida hecha de por sí hace poco.

QUE DEMONIOS- grito Wyatt entre confundido, sorprendido y asqueado, el joven parpadeo sin siquiera pensarlo, haciendo volar al Wendigo, viéndose este obligado a soltarlo, terminando así ambos oponentes tumbados en el suelo, sin embargo Wyatt se levanto primero sin apartar su vista de la criatura – escucha muchachote, me siento alagado pero… no creo que las cosas entre tú y yo vayan a funcionar- comento con fingido pesar – es decir yo soy blanco, tú peludo y honestamente no quiero mis sentimientos heridos otra vez- bromeo el joven.

El Wendigo, lanzo un gruñido brutal y seguidamente se lanzo al ataque una vez más, sin embargo en esta ocasión, el mayor de los hermanos Halliwell fue capaz de ver el ataque venir y por lo tanto pudo esquivarlo, lo que a la vez le dio la oportunidad de patear el costado izquierdo de la criatura, con la fuerza suficiente como para mandarlo al suelo.

Aún así la bestia se levanto rápidamente del suelo a una velocidad imposible de creer, golpeando al rubio con tanta fuerza, que lo mando volando contra un gran y frondoso árbol, contra el cual el joven impacto, para después caer al suelo y golpear la parte trasera de su cabeza fuertemente con una gran roca, quedando así inconsciente.

La criatura observo a su nueva presa en el suelo, y tras olfatear el aire y comprobar que efectivamente se encontraba inconsciente, se acerco a él lentamente, hasta finalmente arrodillarse a su lado, tomarlo nuevamente por el cuello y alzarlo a la altura de sus ojos.

El olor de la sangre de este mortal, era exquisito, podía sentir el poder en ella, un poder más allá de cualquiera que había visto antes, un poder que de quererlo, podría encontrarse por encima de las fuerzas de la luz y la oscuridad, sin embargo… al muchacho aún le faltaba mucho; el Wendigo reflexiono mientras su lamia con su lengua toda aquella sangre disponible, después de todo, sería un desperdicio dejar semejante manjar ser desgastado de esa manera.

La criatura se encontraba tan ensimismada disfrutando de su delicioso banquete, teniendo todos sus sentidos enfocados en aquel ser, que no noto la presencia de el otro joven que se adentro en su territorio…

OYE TU- grito Christopher Halliwell, llamando la atención de la criatura – aleja tu sucias garras de mi hermano- demando el menor de los Halliwell con severidad, consiguiendo así que el Wendigo soltara abruptamente a su hermano (el cual cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo), y después se lanzo en su contra, más Chris no le dio tiempo de atacar, pues justo en ese mismo momento, el castaño, levanto su mano derecha y con la ayuda de su telequinesis, mando al Wendigo a volar a una considerable distancio, donde impacto duramente contra un árbol.

El menor de los hermanos Halliwell, corrió al do de su hermano en cuanto la criatura estuvo fuera de su vista, y procedió a tratar de deportarlo.

¡Hey! Wyatt, Wyatt, despierta dormilón, es hora de levantarse- intento, sosteniéndolo en su regazo, a la vez que con su mano libre le daba palmaditas en el rostro

Los parpados del mayor de los hermanos parecieron tratara moverse, hasta que finalmente los ojos de este, encontraron los preocupados y a la vez aliviados, ojos de su hermanito.

Eso es, vamos, despierta- pidió el Cataño

Chri-Chris…- gimió el mayor, abriendo con dificultad los ojos

Sí soy yo, aquí estoy- reconforto el menor, estando tan concentrado en el rubio, que no vio al Wendigo dirigirse a él, pero para su buena fortuna, Wyatt sí lo hizo

Cuidado…- llamo Wyatt, haciendo que Chris volteara a ver justo a tiempo, levantara su mano libre y suspendiera a la criatura en el aire con su telequinesis, reteniéndola de esa forma.

Wyatt, despierta de una buena vez- ordeno impaciente- necesito que tomes el hechizo y lo leas- dijo

¿qué hechizo?- pregunto el mayor de los dos, al parecer con mayor lucidez

El qué está en mi bolsillo- respondió

No hay un hechizo para matar a un Wendigo- insistió Wyatt, aún algo perdido

ESO YA LO SE- grito Chris perdiendo la paciencia – POR ESO HICE UNO, AHORA DEJA DE HACER TANTAS PREGUNTAS, TOMA EL BENDITO HECHIZO DE UNA BUENA VEZ Y HAZ LO QUE TE DIGO, QUE NO VEZ QUE YA NO AGUANTO-

Sin responderle a su hermano, Wyatt se levanto con algo de dificultad del suelo y extendió su mano más sana.

hechizo de Chris- llamo, orbitando telequineticamente el hechizo a su mano

FINALMENTE- exclamo Chris, lanzando al Wendigo una vez más con ayuda de su poder

Malvada criatura de la oscuridad

Te aremos ver la claridad

Desde el interior tu corazón hirviendo

Hasta que la frialdad de él se vaya yendo

Y se lleve con el de todas tus victimas su sufrimiento- recitaron ambos hermanos a la par, haciendo al Wendigo sacudir sin control, hasta que una serie de flamas estallaron de su pecho (dónde seguramente debía estar su corazón), extendiéndose a todo su cuerpo, finalmente consumiéndolo

¿enserio te tomo tanto tiempo hacer un hechizo con tan malas rimas?- se quejo Wyatt volteando a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona

¡Oye! Funciono – se defendió Chris

Lo sé, solo digo que si ibas a tardar tanto en aparecer, por lo menos pudiste haber hecho algo mejor- bromeo

Sí, claaaaro, mira quién habla, el señor perdón por no haberte dicho que se sabía se trataba de un Wendigo, y que decidió ir tras el sin tener la más remota idea de CÓMO MATARLO- recalco

Bueno… por lo menos la inocente está a salvo- Wyatt trato de señalar

Efectivamente, pero de vez en cuando me gustaría poder decir lo mismo de mi hermano- insistió Chris

Está bien, está bien, lo siento-

Eso no es suficiente Wyatt, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?, no solo te pusiste en riesgo a ti mismo y a la inocente, sino que a mí también- acuso el menos de los hermanos - ¿qué tal si no hubiera descubierto qué se trataba de un Wendigo y que debíamos derretir su corazón para vencerlo-

Pero lo hiciste- recalco Wyatt

Pero qué tal si no lo hubiera hecho- insistió Chris

Pero lo hiciste-

Pero qué tal si no-

Pero sí fue así-

Pero te estoy diciendo que tal si no-

Pero así fue-

Pero te estoy diciendo que… ESE NO ES EL PUNTO- grito al final Chris perdiendo la paciencia

Es exactamente el punto hermanito, porque sabía que lo harías y lo lograrías- sonrió Wyatt confiadamente

Está bien, morderé el anzuelo ¿cómo supiste?- pregunto sin poder evitar su curiosidad

Simplemente porque te conozco, después de todo eres mi hermano- le sonrió el rubio, haciendo que Chris se sonrojara y volteara su rostro hacia otro lado, algo apenado

Bien, pero será mejor que no vuelvas a ocultarme algo así, porque si lo haces te juro que yo mismo te matare- amenazo el castaño sin embargo su amenaza perdió el efecto deseado debido al ligero rubor que aún cubría su rostro

Ok, entendido- respondió Wyatt, tratando de ocultar su risa

Más te vale, ahora vayamos al hospital a que te atiendan esas heridas- sugirió el castaño

Nah…, mejor vayamos a casa, después de todo tu puedes atenderme ¿no?-

Wyatt…- murmuro Chris amenazadoramente

Es broma. Es broma, tranquilo hombre-

De esta forma, ambos hermanos se alejaron del bosque, con Chris ayudando a Wyatt a caminar; sin darse cuenta de que habían estado siendo observados por un sujeto encapuchado.

Veo que decidiste volver a lado de tu hermano- murmuro el tipo viendo una vez más a los hermanos – ya el destino dirá si esa fue una buena jugada o no- comento antes de caminar unos cuantos pasos, observar sus alrededores y desaparecer entre las sombras.

Tras él una joven de tez morena, largo cabello castaño y sopas de cuero negro, lo observo desaparecer, para después desvanecerse entre unas llamas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2: ¿OTRO DEMONIO?**


End file.
